Step By Step
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Becoming closer can be a struggle, but often times the rewards are well worth the effort.
1. Reservations

**Yes, I'm sorry, yet another old rp turned to a fic, but this one is with a different partner so hopefully you won't get tired of the same writing styles (just mine haha). And it's some good old Schneekos, from simpler times. ****It's a throwback to volume 1 and 2 days.**

**At the time we were writing this we named it Sniffles, but I've decided to change that since it was kind of lame. ****Pyrrha's sections will be underlined.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Step By Step

Chapter 1. Reservations

Weiss paced back and forth across her vacant dorm room. Vacant, because Beacon's mid-semester break had recently begun, and her teammates had all gone off to visit relatives.

However, going home to her father wasn't exactly Weiss' idea of a relaxing break, so she'd opted to stay at school. She might've felt a bit better if Ruby and Yang had left Zwei behind to keep her company, but they were going to visit their father, so Weiss understood why they'd taken the dog along with them.

But despite the emptiness of her room, Weiss wasn't _entirely_ alone at school this week.

Across the hallway, team JNPR had headed out as well - all of them but one. Pyrrha had decided to stay at school as well, and it hadn't taken long for the two of them to discover the other's situation was similar to her own.

It was fairly impulsive on Weiss' part, probably due to her jitters whenever she was around the crimson-haired girl, but she'd blurted out a proposal to her, a simple offer to go to lunch together tomorrow.

When Pyrrha had agreed, Weiss had very nearly fainted before quickly wishing her a good day and hurrying back to her room.

Which brought her to the present.

Pacing. Back and forth. Because Weiss hadn't thought this _through_ before she'd spoken to Pyrrha and still needed to make the reservations for lunch at one of the most prestigious restaurants in Vale.

"Come on…" Weiss huffed into her scroll where she'd been on-hold for nearly an hour. "Please. Just let me have this…"

. . .

Sitting alone on your bed when you had the entire dorm to yourself for days to come probably wasn't everyone's idea of a good way to spend the first day of break, but Pyrrha was never one for rushing through activities. She had plenty of time to do all the things she wanted and still be able to relax around her studying and minor school-related activities without worrying about a thing.

The sky outside was a brilliant blue, but that wasn't the main reason for the small smile on her lips. Not even the peace and quiet provided by the lack of a somewhat bumbling leader or a slightly excitable teammate brought the happiness she was feeling - though they were certainly not unwelcome.

No, the reason Pyrrha was still smiling as she spread a few books across her bed and idly wrote down notes on her current subjects was something more out of the ordinary.

It had almost happened several times before, but somehow something always came up that meant they would have to cancel - not that she ever really minded. However, she had an exceptionally good feeling about this particular one.

Weiss' offers to meet outside of classes without the rest of their teammates intruding on their time together were always accepted immediately, and this was no different.

And this time, there was no physical way it could go wrong. At least, not unless Nora somehow managed to roll herself back to Beacon using Magnhild like a wheel. Which, to be honest, was completely within the realms of a possibility. Pyrrha's smile grew a little wider at the image before her thoughts moved back to something less comical.

Weiss had always seemed to lose a little - or a lot, occasionally - of composure whenever the two of them talked. Her speech was less stern and her body language changed from the authoritative heiress she carried herself as to an almost stuttering, shy girl.

It was odd at first, but Pyrrha quickly determined it had nothing to do with her reputation like most others, and really she found Weiss' change in demeanor to be quite cute, though she'd never say it out loud. And that's what had happened today.

Still, their date was tomorrow and she had the whole afternoon ahead, starting with getting her studies out of the way so she could enjoy their time together to the fullest. Her pen flowed onto the paper with her usual elegant handwriting as she flipped the page every so often, typing out the important parts into her scroll as she went along. It was a very stress-free day, and for that Pyrrha was glad.

. . .

She was so stressed out.

It'd been nearly an hour and Weiss was beginning to think the restaurant was playing her, and that they'd never put her _off_ of hold. The casual music that played in the meantime was infuriating, the exact opposite effect it was supposed to have on her.

With a frustrated groan, Weiss finally gave up. She hung up her scroll and tossed it onto her bed.

It was strange, but she wasn't feeling angry like she normally would have when she was so _miffed_. No, rather than rage or anything along those lines, waves of frustration crashed over her, making her chest tighten uncomfortably. The sting worked its way up and settled painfully behind her eyes, and the tears that followed were inevitable.

Weiss collapsed onto her bed, sobbing softly.

"Why… _why_ can't anything… ever go _right? _I just… I just want to have a good time with her…"

She was pathetic. She should've known better than to make a date she hadn't even planned yet. And now Pyrrha would be upset with her.

Weiss felt her heart pound at the thought. There was nothing she despised more than the thought of disappointing someone she looked up to so much.

She cried to herself for a few moments.

But her stubbornness was in her blood, flowing through her body, and she refused to give up yet. She'd try getting reservations somewhere else.

Weiss pushed herself up, but decided to do something else for the moment until she'd calmed down. She wiped her eyes and made her bed, wandering the room aimlessly, fixing a crooked book here or a falling poster there.

Then, she returned to her bed, picked up her scroll, and tried again.

. . .

There was never really any pressure to study, but that didn't stop Pyrrha from wrapping up the first few day's worth of classes in a few hours of relaxed research. Placing her scroll to one side and resting her pen on the last pageful of writing, she reached up and straightened her back as much as she could, stretching out the kinks in her muscles with a murmur of satisfaction.

With that out of the way, she set about clearing what little mess she had made on her bed, sliding her books back into the gaps on the shelf. Now that everything had been tidied, it was beginning to head towards the evening.

She gave a momentary glance out the window at the sun lowering in the sky and the clouds drifting lazily across its expanse before her attention was snagged by the twinge in her stomach. She checked the time on her scroll and debated the worth of heading down to the dining hall.

It was obvious quite quickly that she didn't feel like going all the way just to appease a slight hunger, but the notion in turn brought another possibility to her mind.

She had seen Nora being '_sneaky_' many a time before, and even caught Jaune on several occasions. She had asked Ren about it once, and he had explained that Nora always kept a stash of sugary sweets and foods hidden around the dorm in case she has a craving in the middle of the night. Of course, Nora being Nora couldn't keep to her own rules and somehow Jaune had learned of it too - but none of her teammates were here, and Nora wouldn't notice if just one thing was missing, right?

Pyrrha glanced around the room, scanning every surface and every gap for a likely hiding spot for a collection of easily-concealed treats. It wouldn't be anywhere near Pyrrha or Jaune's things, as the risk of it being found would be too high, and sticking it in her own "quarter" as she called it would be far too obvious.

Pyrrha's eyes settled on the third bed, and a sly smile crept onto her face. Ren knew from the start and he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone, which made it the perfect place to hide something that Nora wanted to remain hidden.

She made her way over and searched thoroughly; under the bed, guiltily rifling through the drawers, high and low until she turned one eye down the gap between the headboard and the wall. Sure enough, there was a grey and pink backpack shoved against the wood. Pyrrha reached down and hooked two fingers under one of the straps, her heart beating a little faster at the thrill of doing something she shouldn't.

She sat herself on the edge of Ren's bed and quietly rummaged through its contents, settling on the same kind of gummy sweets she won as a prize back when she was a child.

The memories of a simpler time were as sweet as the candy, and Pyrrha made a mental note to buy a few replacement packets next time she was in Vale - with a few extra for herself.

Today was certainly a good one.

. . .

Weiss couldn't curse this day enough. But she knew it should be her own carelessness and borderline _stupidity_ she should curse. Why would she ever think things would work out in her favor?

It was already evening, and she had been so anxious, she'd neglected to eat all day. Yesterday's supper had been the last time, and now hunger clawed at her belly.

But she didn't want to risk going to get something to eat at the cafeteria, only to find the restaurant had gotten to her call and to have Weiss not be present to speak to them. Due to its excessive use today, her scroll was low on battery and needed to stay in the room to charge, therefore she couldn't take it with her.

Weiss sat on her bed again, keeping one hand on her scroll as the other ran through her bangs, a habit she had when anxious. She felt it was a good thing her hair was naturally white, because it was surely turning grey by now.

She must've waited another hour at least, pacing and fretting. She tried to distract herself by reading as she waited, but she couldn't comprehend the words. Her head was starting to hurt and she needed to focus in case someone came on the other line for her to speak to.

_What a fine mess I've gotten myself_ _into_, she thought, groaning yet again. Pyrrha was right across the hallway, and it would be an easy task to simply pay a visit and explain the situation.

But Weiss refused to cancel on her until there was no other feasible options.

. . .

It hadn't been too long since she'd finished her little raid and pushed the backpack back into place where she'd found it, but in that time Pyrrha's thoughts had wandered back to Weiss - or more specifically, the evening that was coming to be spent with her.

The first shades of yellow were beginning to tint the view outside, and Pyrrha sat on the top of one of the low bookshelves placed in front of the windows, her back resting against the frame and her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared through the glass at the falling sun.

She had imagined and theorized what an evening out with Weiss would be like from the first time the heiress had offered, but the more time they spent together and the better she got to know her friend, that image altered to suit.

If it were casual, then they would probably spend an hour or so wandering the streets of Vale, visiting shops of all kinds, helping each other choose what to buy, if anything, and eventually making their way to one of the corner cafes, where they would sit at a window-side table with two steaming cups of coffee - cocoa for Pyrrha - and chat about all sorts of things.

It would be a very relaxed kind of day, and in her head it would end with a quiet hour or so spent in the park amidst trees and greenery, sitting together on a bench watching the sunset like she dreamed about doing.

The idea really did sound like a wonderful time, but there was also the more formal side of things to think about. Not quite Beacon Ball level of elegance, but close. Looking their best, beautiful clothes, expensive food that tasted better than its cost, spoiling and being spoiled like princesses, romantic candlelight…

Pyrrha tried not to let her dreams run away with her, but the idea of dressing up to be with Weiss really did seem appealing.

Her lips curved into a tiny smile at her own thoughts, pushing her negativity away before it could take hold. She wasn't going to let some tiny doubts ruin her mood, nor the coming day.

Perfect fantasies aside, she was certain that tomorrow would be a day she would never forget, and if the slight fluttering in her stomach was anything to go by, she was growing more and more excited for it as it drew closer.

Weiss hadn't specified what kind of date it would be, but Pyrrha reasoned she would be told in advance so she had plenty of time to dress accordingly - normally, she didn't really care for her appearance, but she felt like she wanted to make an effort for Weiss. After all, at the time of the proposition, she'd appeared to be looking forward to it as much as Pyrrha was.

. . .

As the hours passed, Weiss was progressively becoming more upset. Every place she called refused or ignored her - or worse, told her they had a free spot and let her feel that relief, only to redact their statement a minute later.

She hung up her scroll for what must've been the tenth time that evening, dropped it onto her bed, and fell onto her back beside it. She rolled over quickly to stifle her wails of frustration.

"_What_ could _possibly_ be going on that not a _single_ high-end restaurant in Vale has a _single_ spot available?!"

The trepidation stirred within her, and she knew what she was going to have to do; cancel on Pyrrha. The thought alone made her stomach twist, reminding her of just how empty it was.

But a glance to the clock told her it was too late to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, and quite honestly, Weiss didn't feel like moving anymore anyway. It was a miracle she managed to push herself up and remove her combat skirt in exchange for her nightgown. She let her hair down, fighting back tears all the while.

"I just can't believe it. It must be a plot against me. Unbelievable…" She tried to sound angry, perhaps to fool herself into thinking that was what she was.

But it was clear she couldn't even keep up the act. She was upset and disheartened above all else, and feeling that way only caused her spirits to sink lower. She brought her hands to her face for a time, palms covering her eyes, and tried to convince herself it was sweat running down her cheeks.

. . .

In the time that had passed between her daydreaming and settling down into her bed, Pyrrha had cleaned one half of the room, narrowed her outfit choices for tomorrow down to two, one formal and one casual, spent a short while in a video call with Nora and changed into her nightwear, neatly arranging her myriad of armor and clothing on the top of the nearest bookshelf.

She had debated on reading a little to tire herself out, but even though the silence would have been blissful to enjoy, she knew that she would have ample opportunity to take advantage of it before her teammates returned, and the premise of sleeping meant that she would awake sooner, too.

It was a little strange not saying goodnight to anyone after the few months spent sharing the dorm, but despite her apparent indifference towards the quiet, she briefly considered the idea of sending the only other person around she really knew a goodnight message.

_She's probably already asleep… on point and always, taking excellent care of her health._

With that settled, Pyrrha gently placed her scroll on the bedside table and wrapped her quilt a little tighter around herself, snuggling down into the softness of her pillow and surrendering herself to the comforting world of sleep, the excitement building alongside her nerves.

. . .

Something possessed her to try one last time. Perhaps it was her inherent stubbornness that more often than not got her into heated arguments, and usually worked against her. But this time, it actually worked in her favor.

On a whim, she'd sent out one last call and been told a spot had cleared up. She was almost dubious at first, expecting to be cut off again, but the man on the other end of the line happily informed her that her arrangement had been set for noon tomorrow. When Weiss hung up her scroll, she felt almost limp with disbelief, baffled with relief.

By this time, the only light left in the room was coming from the bedside lamp, and the dim glow around the room made the promise of sleep all the more enticing. She crawled beneath her blankets and flicked off the light, telling herself there was no longer a need to worry now that the date was set. All her fretting had finally payed off, it seemed.

But sleep never came to her. She blamed a lot of things, like the lack of Yang's snores and Blake's gentle breathing to provide the background noise she'd grown so accustomed to over the months. Ruby's bed didn't send out those little creaking noises anymore without its occupant, and Weiss would go so far as to say she missed even those sounds. No furry body curled up at her feet to keep them warm.

Overall, she couldn't shake the feeling of being what she'd feared to be all her life-

-alone.

Utterly, miserably, terribly alone.

The apprehension about tomorrow didn't help either, and the night was spent tossing and turning, almost to the point of _thrashing_ in discomfort. She was hungry and thirsty, too, and everything was too quiet - hauntingly so - as though trying to force her to remember the past…

For hours she fought against herself in that bed, until the break of dawn slipped through the window sill. Only then did she finally wear herself out enough to lose consciousness altogether.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a troubling start for the two (well, at least one of them!) Even as far back as when this was written, we all knew Weiss to be the type to overwork herself to the point of collapse, as she later is shown doing in future volumes as well.**

**I always love how my partner writes Pyrrha. I hope to do another Schneekos rp with them again someday.**

**Please review!**


	2. Desperate Measures

**I'm glad to see there are still a couple Schneekos fans out there in spite of canon doing its thing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Desperate Measures

No early morning sunlight fell across her face, but Pyrrha's eyes fluttered open to be greeted with a pale blue canvas, waiting to be painted by the clouds.

She rolled onto her back and took a minute to fight off the clutches of sleep before pushing her pillow against the headboard and sitting upright. Her arms stretched and her back curved as she began to truly wake up, the sleep in her tired eyes being rubbed away by warm hands.

The straps of her sleepwear - not quite a nightgown, not quite a nightie - still clung to her shoulders, the soft rose color contrasting beautifully with the golden ribbon wrapped around the bottom of her chest, matching trim decorating the edges as it clung loosely to her form. The bare skin of her back was warm against the pillow and she placed one hand to the back of her neck, gently massaging any stiffness out with her fingers, mindful not to snag the small bow that tied the upper half together.

Pyrrha blinked a few times and glanced at the three empty beds, slowly registering that she was in fact alone, and understanding the reason she was up so early on a day that had nothing to do with Beacon activities in any way. She felt the familiar tingle in her chest that she had experienced just before she slept and idly pulled her crimson hair over one shoulder, running her fingers through the knots and tangles of the night's rest before she felt awake enough to shower without accidentally using Jaune's bodyspray on her head.

It would be a few minutes, but after a quick glance at her scroll, Pyrrha allowed her body and mind to wake naturally, watching the outside world rise from its slumber just as she had done moments earlier. She hoped that today would be a very good day indeed.

. . .

When she woke, she felt she hadn't rested at all, and realized that was exactly the case. She'd only passed out at dawn, and now it wasn't much later. But when she remembered what she needed to do today, her eyes opened wider.

"Pyrrha… I've got to-"

She pushed herself up, alabaster hair spilling down over her shoulders. Her head felt like it was stuffed beyond capacity with cotton - it was suffocating. She hissed and laid back down for a moment.

_No, no, no! Not today, please!_

She tried resting for another moment, but the migrane never faded. But Weiss was nothing if not stubborn, and she'd been looking forward to this date for days. Not to mention how much trouble and stress she'd gone through last night to make it happen.

She all but forced herself up this time, needing to use the bed for support. Putting a hand to her chest, she felt it pounding unnaturally hard for such a simple task. Even with her cooler aura, the room felt hot, and it took her a minute to finally start walking. She needed to lean on the wall as she headed for the bathroom.

_It'll pass_, she told herself. _I've just got to walk it off and it'll be gone before long…_

. . .

The floor was pleasantly mild under her feet as she made her way out of bed, casting the sheets aside for the refreshing rush of cool air that tingled her skin and sent a single shiver down her spine.

Birdsong made its way to her ears, muffled by the windows and yet still bringing a smile to her face. Her scarlet hair rested over her shoulder as she re-made her bed, tucking the sheets back beneath the mattress and gently pulling the quilt back up to meet the pillow, gliding her hands over the surface to push out any lumps in the stuffing.

With a satisfied sigh, Pyrrha moved to the opposite side of the bed to check her scroll for any messages. Finding no new ones, she assumed that she would receive a notification about the nature of her date with Weiss in the next half-hour or so. Enough time to shower and truly wake up, and enough time to throw on a shirt and some jeans to get breakfast - she could always change to be more presentable a little later.

Sweeping up her previous underwear and lightly tossing it into the 'used' basket - marked pink so there were no "smelly boxers" mixed up with the girls' - Pyrrha pushed the bathroom door open and stifled a gasp at the cold - no, _freezing -_ tiles against her skin. Maybe the shower would be a little warmer than usual this time.

. . .

Weiss hoped a cool shower would help fight the heat that was coursing through her. She needed to lean against the sink as she disrobed, refusing to look at the mirror behind her, scared of what kind of condition she'd truly find herself to be in.

Her stomach yowled as she started the water and stepped in, shivering violently at the initial cold. She slumped against the wall, waiting for the throbs in her head to die away, but found they never did.

The water served to dissolve the feverish heat that had overcome her, but the exhaustion remained. She moved lethargically, and it took much longer to wash her hair and body than it should have. She closed her eyes for a moment, watching colored blotches dance across the backs of her eyelids. She reopened them to find the dizzying spots lingered.

It was a miracle she didn't fall stepping out, and the process of dressing was painstaking. She'd neglected to bring a fresh change of clothes, so she settled for slipping back into her nightgown for now, at least until she could make it to her drawers again.

_If_ she could make it that far.

With every passing second, the prospect seemed further and further from her capabilities.

. . .

Pyrrha's showers rarely took longer than fifteen minutes; she preferred to enjoy the rush of sensations as they came rather than lounge in the heat, and today was no different.

She had folded her nightwear in half and placed it on the sink, turned on the shower at a temperature nestled between mild and warm, washed herself quickly and methodically, and was in the process of massaging shampoo into her temples, her eyes closed and a contented smile on her lips.

The water ceased to flow after a short while and Pyrrha remained stationary in the shower for a few moments, listening to the droplets patter against the floor and feeling them trickle down her skin. A hand reached for the nearest towel, color coordinated to avoid mixups and she stepped out onto the floor, rubbing the red cloth against her hair. She moved down her body efficiently, drying off her skin and ensuring she wouldn't leave a trail of water back to the dorm.

Satisfied that she was done in the bathroom, Pyrrha checked herself once over in the mirror for any potential embarrassments and walked back to 'her' corner, picking up the clothes she had laid out the night before and dressing herself simply while humming a spontaneous tune. She would wrap her hair into her ponytail and head to the cafeteria for breakfast, and check her scroll once she returned.

. . .

It was a slow and painful process simply to cross the room. Each step sent a small shock of pain up through her body right to her skull, and Weiss didn't even bother going toward her drawers; she knew she wouldn't be able to dress herself in this condition.

Perhaps if she just rested another few minutes…

She limped to her bed and sat down heavily, bringing a hand to her face. She still felt excessively hot, but the dampness from her wet hair seeped into her back and caused her to shiver. Weiss realized she hadn't even brought her towel with her, and to go get one would mean venturing back to the bathroom; she knew for a fact she wouldn't make it without collapsing.

Weiss shivered again, hugging herself as she looked toward her scroll. A small whimper worked its way up her throat, not wanting to have to message her friend and cancel plans unless it was an absolute last resort.

_Right. I was going to rest a bit and see if it does anything to help…_

She swayed a bit, head and chest still pounding. Weiss closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed almost against her will, and her conscious left her far too quickly to be considered anything other than blacking out.

. . .

The winding maze of Beacon's halls were empty, save one teacher, who greeted Pyrrha with a smile as she gave a polite "Good morning". It was the only encounter she had on her way to the dining hall. That too, was practically deserted, a handful of students strewn across the tables being the only other signs of life.

The cafeteria was "self-serve" during the summer break, so Pyrrha took her time deciding on what to eat. Fifteen minutes of thought led to a further fifteen of self-indulgence, seating herself against one of the many windows lining each side of the building and dipping a spoon into many, many layers of ice-cream.

Normally she would have reprimanded herself for choosing a dessert as her first meal, but one day of treating herself couldn't hurt, and so her mouth never stopped curving upwards as she reveled in the taste, suppressing the urge to kick her legs under the table like she had done ten years ago.

The sun beamed through the glass as Pyrrha ate, and her thoughts bounced between the delectable food in front of her and the coming day. More specifically, the first time ever that she would be able to spend an entire day with Weiss as just the two of them. No interruptions, no accidents, just two friends having a grand time together.

The tingling in her chest was back and she started on the remaining ice-cream with zeal, itching to get back to the dorm to check her scroll for any news.

. . .

When she regained consciousness, Weiss realized she'd passed out, but didn't know for how long. She was lying on her side, her legs still off the side of the bed, and when she tried pushing herself up, her torso throbbed in vehement protest. She winced and stopped trying to sit up, instead reaching out for her scroll on the bedside table.

There were no new messages, but she knew she should at the very least send one to Pyrrha to cancel today's plans. She felt the tears of frustration welling up all over again, and knew her fever probably wasn't helping with her state of mind.

Her fingers tapped shakily over the buttons, and she checked and double-checked that she'd selected Pyrrha's name and not one of her teammates. Her hands trembled as she typed out a message:

_Pyrrha, I need you to forgive me, but I've got to cancel today's plans. I'm so sorry._

That was what she'd intended to write anyway. But the heiress only managed to type a bit of it out before a shudder ran through her and her eyes closed on her once more.

She just barely managed to hit the Send button before she passed out once again, and the shortened message went out:

_**Pyrrha, I need you**_

. . .

In the same way her journey there was uneventful, the walk back to her dorm was just as dull. Not that Pyrrha minded of course; her mood was lifted more than usual and it only seemed to get better, a slight spring finding its way into her step when she had a corridor to herself.

She happily pushed the door open and let it close behind her, almost immediately catching the flashing light on her bedside table. Her heart skipped a beat as she practically sprung over, hoping that it was exactly what she thought it was.

Pyrrha sat on her bed and held the scroll on her lap, tapping the envelope icon on the screen, her eyes lighting up at the (1) highlighted next to it. Sure enough, at the very top of all her messages was an untitled one from Weiss. She didn't even think anything of the lack of a subject, and opened it with an even larger smile on her face.

A smile which faded the instant she read what was inside.

The excitement in her chest was rapidly replaced with an unsettling feeling she couldn't quite place, and her brows fell in puzzlement. She shouldn't jump to conclusions, but the urge to go as soon as possible was stronger than her rational thought.

Pyrrha wasted no time. She folded her scroll and held it close, her stride carrying her to RWBY's dorm room door in seconds. She caught herself seconds before opening it forcefully, instead rapping her knuckles on the surface gently. She waited a few seconds before speaking, keeping her voice loud enough for Weiss to hear, but low enough to avoid showing her rapidly-growing worry.

"Weiss? Is everything okay?"

. . .

Her mind was swirling, the colors behind her eyes a mash of dizzying spots. She heard and felt every beat of her heart ringing in her ears, causing her head to ache even more than it already was. She was somewhere on the border of consciousness when she heard a tapping sound, and she knew it was coming from the door.

At the sound of Pyrrha's voice, Weiss grew confused and then frightened. She'd sent a message to cancel plans with her friend, hadn't she? So why did Pyrrha feel the need to come see her anyway?

Weiss feared she'd be yelled at, all rationality gone from her mind in her delirious state. What if Pyrrha was mad at her now? What if Weiss had truly upset her with all of this?

Before she could think of what to do, she felt a miserable sob work its way up her throat. She tried to push herself up, but only ended up collapsing back onto her side, blinking tightly to force out the tears. They rolled over her nose and across her cheeks, seeping into the bedsheets only to be followed by more just seconds afterward.

"Pyrrha…" Her voice was soft and cracked, and she knew she couldn't hear her like this. Weiss closed her eyes and curled in on herself, mumbling apologies. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad…"

. . .

In many ways, the silence should have been soothing. Perhaps Weiss was just tired or asleep, or maybe she was in the bathroom and unable to hear.

But instead, it only served to agitate Pyrrha's nerves even more. Something wasn't right about the way she had received such a short message, especially given how urgently she had responded to it. Her impulsive side was willing her to break the door as soon as possible to make sure that everything was okay, but she knew that if Weiss was perfectly fine, such an action would be both embarrassing and difficult to explain.

Pyrrha tried again, a little louder in both knocks and voice.

"Are you there? I received your message. Did you need me for something?"

It was hard to keep her tone calm and level with her head swarming with worries and potential scenarios, and it took a lot of willpower to resist banging on the door with her fist and shouting for her friend. She grasped the handle with one shaky hand and tested it, but it gave her little movement. Locked.

She was trying to keep calm and think logically but there was no arguing with her gut feeling, and her instincts told her something was very wrong indeed.

. . .

Weiss laid there helplessly for a few minutes, panting for breath as she buried her face in the sheets in an effort to wipe the tears away. But the action only served to smear them, and more tumbled down. She sniffed, but the breath hitched and caused her to cough, and an ache shot up her throat instantly.

She could hear Pyrrha talking, but her voice was muffled by the pounding in Weiss' head. She couldn't make sense of any of it.

But she felt she should at least go to the door and give her friend a proper explanation for all of this.

Weiss used all the force left in her body to push herself up, clinging to the bed for support. Tears dripped down to the floor, heavy and bitter, weighted with her regret. She managed a few steps, bound for the door, trembling.

But she felt the strength leave her body, and she stumbled, falling softly forward onto her hands and knees, a short cry of pain escaping her lips.

"Ow-"

Weiss whimpered and tried to swallow, tried to breathe past the stifling heat and shuddering shivers that contrasted one another. Nothing felt right inside of her, and her chest was pounding chaotically.

It was a long moment of fear and pain, drowning in that stress and sickness; she didn't know if she'd be able to get past it.

. . .

Pyrrha froze.

She was used to listening for the slightest things - it came naturally with training and combat - but this was still imminent danger.

She had heard a thud. Muffled by the door, but certainly real.

And then there was a cry.

It was the only explanation Pyrrha needed.

She just had to hope Ozpin would understand the reasoning for the property damages she was about to cause.

* * *

**A/N: Gah this was another one of those 'if I didn't break up this part here then this chapter would be ridiculously long so I just had to find the best 'break' in events so I could make the chapter lengths consistent.' Sorry about that. 2 chapters in and the characters haven't even seen each other yet.**

**Please review!**


	3. Plan B

**Editing and posting this now with volume 7 just coming out... still without Pyrrha... gosh it sucks. Glad for everyone who's reading though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Plan B

Pyrrha's grip on the door handle vanished immediately and her scroll fell to the floor, clacking against the surface as she took several steps back. There was no time to try conventional methods, so she braced herself for what was to come, bending her knees slightly and pushing one foot against the frame of her dorm room door.

It was less than a second between her tensing her muscles and kicking off, her shoulder taking the brunt of the impact against the edge of the door. Streaks of pain shot up and down her arm from the nerves that were hit, but Pyrrha ignored them completely.

For the briefest of moments it seemed as if the door had held strong, but she had deliberately aimed for the opening side instead of the hinges, and it swung open forcefully, the lock bending against the hit just enough to snap out of its hole.

Pyrrha stumbled into the room, almost falling onto the floor as her momentum kept her going, but her hands scraped against the carpet and she halted herself before careening into the window. Heat quickly stung at her palms, but friction burns were the least of her concern. She glanced about the room, her eyes falling to the quivering body of Weiss on the floor.

A gasp broke free of her throat and she scrambled to her friend's side, kneeling beside her and gripping her shoulders gently, draping one arm across Weiss' back as Pyrrha eased her back, seeking her eyes. The worry in her voice was matched by the fear in her eyes and the knots tightening in her stomach.

"Weiss?! What happened?"

. . .

She jolted at the sudden crash of the door being thrust open, and her heart went to her throat. With effort, she lifted her head to see what was happening, but a sudden pain in her skull forced her eyes to close again.

There was a scramble of noise, a cry of her name, and the next thing she knew there were arms around her, strong and supportive, ten times more so than her own body could manage for her. A familiar voice reached her ears, panicked and high-strung. Weiss recognized her instantly, and as it always did around Pyrrha, her heart pounded faster. Only now it was to the point of being painful.

"Pyrrha-" she stammered.

A few tears dripped down into the other girl's lap and Weiss slumped into her arms, panting beneath the weight of her fever. Her fingers curled and uncurled uselessly against her friend's shirt.

She was scared, and she was aware there was no hiding that, as much as she might've liked to try. But for whatever reason, she thought Pyrrha could help now that she was there.

. . .

Thoughts swirled inside Pyrrha's head, frantically trying to make sense of everything that was happening, but her attention was focused on something far more important. Emerald eyes shook with fear for Weiss' health as Pyrrha tried to think, to know what to do. She didn't know what was wrong, and that only made her feel more and more helpless.

She tried to keep her voice gentle and soothing but she had no idea if it worked. Weiss' hands against her chest were feeble and her voice was broken, cracking Pyrrha's resolve even further. She felt sick, confused and worried, but she listened to her impulses and did her best to reassure her friend that it would be okay, even if she had no idea if she believed her own words.

"It's okay. You're fine, I promise." One arm held Weiss securely around the back while the other gently held the back of the heiress' head, Pyrrha resting her cheek on snowy white hair as she repeated what had calmed herself down in the past. "_You're safe._"

. . .

She shuddered again as she huddled closer to Pyrrha. The embrace she found herself in was strong and warm, and the voice she heard was soothing, caring. Pyrrha was always those things, but right now Weiss felt it was only for her.

And those last words did wonders for her.

_"__You're safe."_

She wanted to believe those words more than anything. And now that Pyrrha was here, she thought she could.

She nodded, exhaling shakily as she managed to lift her head, tearstained eyes seeking Pyrrha's. There was intense concern in those eyes, and it only made Weiss feel even guiltier. A flash of heat from her fever overcame her and she winced.

"Pyrrha…" she murmured. "I... I'm sorry. I had to cancel our plans... I know you probably were excited, and I messed it up. I messed everything up…"

. . .

Her eyes closed upon hearing Weiss' meek voice, a tiny chuckle escaping her lips at the trembling words. She tightened her grip just a little and planted a kiss to her friend's forehead, immediately regretting the action. She hadn't thought it through and her worries surged to the surface instantly.

That wasn't what a concerned friend did to comfort someone they cared about, but it seemed like the right thing - Pyrrha always trusted herself with her impulses, yet she pulled away in surprise at herself. But now wasn't the time for self-conflict. Weiss needed Pyrrha, and she was going to do everything in her power to make her friend feel better.

"It's okay! There's nothing to be sorry for. We can always go out later, I promise. It's all fine, honestly." She gave the warmest smile she could muster and hoped that it seemed as genuine as she wanted it to be. "I don't care what happens as long as you're all right. Please, don't cry…"

. . .

She felt the cool, soft lips on her burning forehead, and it was a second of both relief and confusion, but one Weiss ended up welcoming.

She could worry about the possible implications later.

For now, she focused on that tender voice - cajoling, pacifying, _relaxing_. Heaven knew Weiss needed more of the latter. She was still trembling, unsure if it was from hot or cold. But she reminded herself to _listen_ to what Pyrrha was saying, and most importantly to _believe_ her. Pyrrha was her friend, and Weiss trusted her and her words.

_"__It's fine."_

She tried to make herself understand that.

She breathed as deeply as she could, trying to regain some sense of clarity past the scatterbrained state of mind the stress and sickness were resulting in.

But there was a momentary lapse, a second where she didn't think, and she let her body move on instinct. Her arms wrapped around Pyrrha's torso, and Weiss' head went to the girl's shoulder. The slight pressure of Pyrrha's chest against hers made Weiss' pulse seem somewhat calmer, like it wouldn't threaten to burst from her chest at any given second anymore.

She jolted slightly when she realized what she was doing, and started to pull away.

"I'm sorry- I just… I'm not thinking clearly."

. . .

Resistance was something that Pyrrha hadn't really experienced before; everyone she had ever touched seemed to feel blessed, and for a tiny window it seemed like Weiss was genuinely uncomfortable. Really, she should have seen it coming; everything past rushing to Weiss' aid had been instinctive, and she hadn't thought it through.

Hugging back was acceptable _if_ Weiss had hugged her first, kissing her forehead was understandable _if_ the two of them had such a relationship, but crucially neither of those things were true - a fact which sent yet more confused emotions into the swirling mess inside her.

But for all her concern and fear, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the apology she received. She relaxed her grip somewhat - enough to give Weiss freedom to leave if she wanted to, but still strong enough to hold her steady if her strength failed her again - and closed her eyes in a happy smile.

"Weiss, it's fine, really! What's important to me is that you're okay. I promise we can talk for as long as you want when you feel up to it." Her gaze rose and her head turned to the nearest bed, her tone taking a slightly serious note as she spoke as gently as she could, pushing the not-unwelcome tingling feeling from Weiss' brief hold to one side for the time being. "But right now we need to get you back into bed. Can you stand? I'll support you if you can't."

. . .

She knew Pyrrha would never push her away; she'd never push _anyone_ who needed help away. But for an instant, Weiss was worried she'd put her friend in an uncomfortable situation by suddenly hugging her like this.

She was about to apologize again when she realized Pyrrha wasn't tense, nor was she trying to push Weiss away. Rather, she was relaxed, letting the same atmosphere reach out to Weiss to help calm her down. She relished that feeling, staving off another shudder.

When she was asked if she could stand, Weiss made a small sound of uncertainty.

Asking for assistance was always something she tried to avoid. She'd been raised to be competent and self-serving; asking for help was a weakness, and showing weakness to others was unacceptable.

But this was Pyrrha Nikos, and Weiss just couldn't lie to her. Pyrrha was such an honest, open, and caring person that probably even the best of liars would have a hard time fibbing to her. And Weiss knew she'd never forgive herself if she ever did. So she swallowed her pride.

"I… might need some help…"

. . .

"Then I'll help you."

Pyrrha gave a small smile, debating the best way to help her weakened friend back into bed. Supporting Weiss with her arms over Pyrrha's shoulder was one option, but there was no telling how stable the heiress would be in this state.

Pyrrha had a better idea.

A small apology came from her mouth, followed by a tightening of her hold around Weiss' back and an arm hooking underneath her legs, careful to hold the nightgown rather than her skin, as gently as possible. Rising from the position she was in while carrying a teenage girl - light as Weiss was, she was still clinging to Pyrrha's neck firmly - wasn't easy, but Pyrrha managed to keep herself steady as she got to her feet.

It wasn't quite bridal-style, and in any other circumstances she would have been an apologetic flustered mess, but the only thing on her mind currently was making sure that Weiss was okay. She bent over the bed and lowered herself as far onto the sheets as she could, giving Weiss the easiest possible way to transfer from her arms to the comfort of the cotton. Her cheeks were red, but Pyrrha tried not to let it show.

. . .

She made a small sound as she felt herself being lifted, and her arms instantly went to Pyrrha's shoulders, hugging her for a bit of security. The motion made her headache resurface a bit, so she rested her head against Pyrrha's chest, closing her eyes for the moment it took for her to be carried to bed.

She was let down gently, and she hated to let go. Pyrrha propped her up against her pillows, the straightening of Weiss' posture allowing her to breathe better. Her eyelids went up slowly, and she waited for her blurry vision to focus.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," she murmured, lifting her head to offer as good a smile as she could manage. But her eyes were immediately drawn to her friend's arm, which seemed to hang a little limply at her side. It was then Weiss remembered Pyrrha had busted down the door on her own.

"Pyrrha, your arm… Are you okay?"

. . .

It was only the mention of it that made Pyrrha notice her arm. And more importantly, she realized that a deadened numbness had replaced the streaks of pain that shot through her body when she had forced her way in.

It was a strange feeling, to experience pain beyond minor injuries. She had been bruised before, but never anything to this degree, and the sensations were alien to her - she didn't like the way it still hurt this much even after her aura had attempted to lessen its effect.

Pyrrha attempted to flex the muscle - unwisely, as it turned out. In retrospect, she didn't know why she thought that would be a good idea. Fire spread through her veins instantaneously, and she couldn't help but flinch at the burning that shot from her shoulder like lightning. Her teeth clenched, and her eyes snapped shut, a subdued grunt reaching the air from her throat, higher pitched than usual due to the shock. She did her best to sound convincing, but it was clear Weiss wouldn't buy it after seeing Pyrrha's _real_ answer.

"I'm fine… just a little sore. A few days of rest and I'll be right as rain!" Her usual happy grin had returned, but it was hollow this time, just like the lighthearted note in her voice.

. . .

Weiss gasped as she watched Pyrrha move her arm - watched her hurt herself further. Hearing the half-hearted reply made Weiss frown miserably.

"This is all my fault," she sighed. "You got yourself hurt because I didn't explain things to you properly, so you came in here and got hurt in the process." She hated that Pyrrha felt the need to lie to her about this.

Guilt washed over her in a fresh wave, and Weiss' gaze sunk to her lap. Whatever had been starting to make her feel better now only plummeted back down and dragged her spirits with it.

"We should… cancel those plans we had for today..." she muttered. "All of this was a big mistake. I wanted to… spend some time with you, but not at such a cost…"

. . .

Nothing that day, that week, that month, even, had made Pyrrha's heart sink faster than seeing Weiss so dejected. Her smile faltered for a moment as she tried to think of what to do, guilt of her own now stabbing at her heart like knives she tried so hard to keep away. She found her gaze flitting left and right, as though her two choices were physically real in front of her.

"Weiss, listen to me." Her tone was as gentle as she could make it, knowing her friend well enough to know that she would be blaming herself for things that weren't her fault. "I'll be fine. The only way I'm going to cancel today is if _you_ don't feel up to it. We can reschedule for another day if you're not okay, but you shouldn't feel responsible for my actions."

If she were honest, Pyrrha felt like holding Weiss' gaze would give her words the meaning they truly meant - but as long as Weiss understood what she was saying she would settle for this.

. . .

Pyrrha locked gazes with her, and Weiss felt her breath hitch. She realized her negativity was only spreading to Pyrrha - someone who was always so positive. Misery loved company, and Weiss was intent to put an end to this cycle of guilt and remorse.

She heaved a sigh, putting a hand to her forehead to wipe away some of the sweat that had beaded there over the past several minutes. A shuddering breath, and she met emerald eyes again.

"I think we should cancel the lunch," she murmured. "We can make plans again some other time. But you're hurt now and I don't feel well. So... for plan B, I think we should rest today…"

But she didn't want to be left alone - not when she was like this. And yet, she didn't want to sound desperate either. She just wanted Pyrrha to stay.

"I think.. I made myself a bit sick with all my fretting. If you could… would you stay with me today? Just for a bit?"

. . .

While she didn't outright ignore the middle of Weiss' sentence, Pyrrha didn't particularly pay it much heed either. Instead, she gave a respectful nod and motioned for Weiss to lay down, reaching for the corner of the quilt as she did so.

Her actions came to a pause at the offer to stay, and she blinked in surprise, not quite sure if she had heard correctly. Weiss made it a point to be selfless - at least when it came to Pyrrha - but the question nonetheless sent a warm sensation spreading across Pyrrha's chest. Her mood seemed to visibly lift and her second nod was a little happier, her mouth curving into a fully genuine smile to accompany the rosing of her cheeks.

"Of course I will! Anything for you, Weiss. For now though, you need to get comfortable, and I'll get anything else that you may need, then I'll fix the mess I made," she said, glancing back at the door.

And so their new plans for the day had been set...

* * *

**A/N: Cutting it into another shorter part again! Finally the two of them are together and have avoided disaster so far, but how are they going to survive being around one another in such close quarters when they very clearly have feelings...?**

**Gosh, re-reading my friend's Pyrrha sections just has me missing her so much... sigh... When is Pyrrha coming back from her extended vacation, RT?**

**Please review!**


	4. Sick Day Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Sick Day Blues

Hearing Pyrrha's confirmation was so reassuring it had Weiss sighing once again. Similarly, seeing Pyrrha's newer, truer smile had the heiress reacting in much the same way.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Without those three around, it's a bit lonely here. I'm glad you can stay for a bit. I hope I can provide some company for you as well." She knew the rest of team JNPR was away too, so it might be beneficial for herself and Pyrrha to be in one another's company for the time being.

Weiss laid down as Pyrrha had indicated she should. But when she did so, her stomach flipped a bit, sending prickles of discomfort through her body. The blankets immediately felt too hot, and heat wafted over her, forcing Weiss back up again as she wiped her forearm over her face.

"Pyrrha…?" she murmured. It was timid, something only Pyrrha Nikos could make her be. Weiss met the other girl's eyes and brought a hand to her chest, worry shaking her voice. "Something doesn't… feel right…"

. . .

She seated herself on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, the other gently resting against her forehead. Besides the sweat against her normally cooler skin, the heat was something more akin to Yang, and if that was anything to go by, something was very wrong.

"It feels like you're burning up. I'm not sure if it's a fever or something else… Can you try to describe it? I took several illness masterclasses back in Mistral. If we can find out what's wrong, I can fetch the things needed to ease the effects. Don't push yourself though! It's okay if you can't explain how you feel. Taking it easy and resting is still the best thing for you to do right now."

She kept the soothing note in her voice without realizing it, remembering as much of the people-reading she had learned as she could. If she could try to determine what Weiss meant alongside what she said, Pyrrha could do everything she could to do the right things.

. . .

If she'd been in a better state of mind, Weiss might have taken the time to be flustered when Pyrrha sat down so close to her. The hand on her shoulder was steadying though, and the one on her forehead was much cooler than Weiss' own skin was now. She couldn't stop herself from leaning into the touch a little bit.

When asked to describe what she was feeling, she hesitated. She didn't want to inconvenience Pyrrha even more by telling her the wrong things.

"I feel...warm," she began. "Like the time Yang tried to cook breakfast without a stove and used her semblance instead. It's stifling. But at the same time, I keep shivering. My chest feels… strange, and there's a bit of pain in my stomach."

Once she'd listed everything off, she realized it sounded more like complaints. But again, she couldn't lie to Pyrrha, both for fear of upsetting her and… because she trusted her deeply. She _wanted_ to put her trust in Pyrrha, and this seemed like a good time to demonstrate it.

. . .

Pyrrha nodded along as Weiss listed her symptoms, her mind filtering through all the potential illnesses to whittle the list down.

"It sounds - and feels - like you have a bad fever. Since I doubt the heat has ever bothered you to this degree before, your immune system was probably not at its best." She brought her hand down the curve of Weiss' face, brushing against snowy locks that were silky to the touch despite her soaring temperature. "When was the last time you ate?"

The step after this would be the one that determined if her assessment was accurate, and she hoped it was.

. . .

Pyrrha's fingers slid down her cheek, and Weiss closed her eyes briefly as she did her best to remember.

"Well... yesterday I was trying to make the reservations," she mumbled. "Everyone kept refusing or canceling after they'd accepted. I didn't want to leave my scroll in case I was called back..." She realized she was babbling, that all of these were matters Pyrrha didn't need to know. She tried to focus on the answer her friend was seeking.

"I didn't eat yesterday," she confessed. It was only now that she thought about it that she realized it was true. "I haven't eaten since supper two days ago." She looked hopelessly up at Pyrrha. "I guess that wasn't so smart of me. I was so focused on trying to make our plans work. And now here we are with nothing to show for it…"

. . .

"Oh, Weiss…" Pyrrha murmured as she listened, both relieved and concerned for her friend. It really was just a fever, and the urge to scold Weiss - albeit gently, was strong. "You have a fever because you were stressing yourself over our date, and your stomach is in pain because you haven't eaten in almost two days!"

Her hand cupped Weiss' cheek and Pyrrha stared into her tearful eyes, partially wishing she could just hug her friend better, or maybe kiss away her pain, something - anything to get her out of this state.

But such a thing was both impossible and completely out-of-line, so instead Pyrrha lingered for a few seconds before she stood and looked towards the busted door.

"I'll get you something to eat and the medicine, you just rest, okay? You can eat whenever you feel like it, but you need to get some food in your system." There was no false interest or forced happiness here, just genuine concern and more than a little reassurance. "So, what would you like?"

. . .

Pyrrha caressed her face and bore her gaze into Weiss', making the heiress realize she was doing it again, the self-deprecating. She lowered her gaze in shame before sighing again. She'd done all of this to herself and now she was making Pyrrha wait on her.

But when her eyes met with emerald once more, Weiss realized the guilt she was feeling was unnecessary. Pyrrha _wanted_ to help her now - it wasn't just out of obligation, Weiss wasn't a burden to her.

That reality was reassuring.

Pyrrha was helping her because she truly cared. But it was hard for Weiss not to think too much into things. That would only cause her more pain.

She pondered an answer before speaking softly.

"Perhaps some soup? Or just whatever's easiest for you."

. . .

"Soup it is!" Pyrrha exclaimed happily, glad to see that Weiss wasn't beating herself up quite so much anymore, and doubly so now that she had agreed to eat. She made her way to the door and retrieved her scroll from the hall, folding it and sliding it into her pocket before glancing about the dorm.

"Well, I'll be back as fast as I can. You take it easy, okay? Don't worry about a thing." She disappeared behind the doorframe, only for her to poke around the corner again, her ponytail sliding off her back as she did so. "Do you have any preference? Flavors? Watery? Thick?"

. . .

Weiss was surprised when Pyrrha called back to her, and it took her a moment to consider. She wasn't used to being given options - usually back home, she'd get whatever was given, if she was lucky. She hadn't had choices about much of anything outside of her decision to train as a huntress.

And getting options in terms of soup now was a significantly simpler situation than anything she'd ever had to deal with in the past.

Still, she wasn't used to be asked what _she_ wanted, hence the ambiguity of her response now.

"Anything is fine," she told her friend.

Just the fact that Pyrrha had _asked_ her meant so much.

. . .

Pyrrha paused. Only for a second, enough to quadruple check that Weiss was really going to be okay, before she vanished from sight, closing the door as well as it would allow and setting off down the corridor.

First she'd get the medicine. It wasn't that she didn't trust her memory, just that she would rather not take any chances today. The only real issue with going to the infirmary and asking for fever-related items was that it would arouse suspicion, and Pyrrha really didn't want to inconvenience Weiss any more by having her accidentally visited by school staff.

She'd have to lie a little, but as soon as she had what she went for, she'd move to the second, more enjoyable half of her trip and pick out the best soup she could for Weiss to enjoy. And depending on her friend's condition when she returned, perhaps even feed it to her too.

But she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

. . .

When Pyrrha finally left, Weiss felt she could relax at long last. It wasn't that being around Pyrrha made her uncomfortable - far from it. In fact, Weiss knew she was better off with the crimson-haired girl beside her to calm her down, as she'd just done.

It was less discomfort and more of… being flustered.

Her heart always pounded faster when Pyrrha was around, even if it was something as simple as sharing a passing glance in the hallway. Weiss had to admit that everything that had just transpired between them in this room had made her more nervous than anything, nervous she'd embarrass herself in front of Pyrrha.

Had it been any other person, Weiss would have snapped at them to leave her alone or would have only begrudgingly allowed their assistance.

But with Pyrrha it was different. It was like she both wanted her there _and_ was nervous to have her there, and Weiss couldn't understand those conflicting feelings.

She sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind as much as was possible.

. . .

The walk to the infirmary was uneventful, and so was the exchange with the doctor, surprisingly enough. She had asked, he had looked her up and down for a moment and gave her the medicine without any questions. Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief as she turned away, but his voice caught her off-guard.

"Make sure she takes the correct amount, won't you?"

Her shoulders relaxed and she gave a nod, silently glad that she had made friends with him while she was visiting Jaune every time he tripped and knocked himself out on his shield.

With the bottle securely in her hand, Pyrrha began to make her way to the dining hall, her stride a little happier than it would have been ten minutes ago.

. . .

Weiss attempted to lie down again, but it remained a fruitless process. The blankets were still thick and heavy to her feverish body, and when she rolled them off, she found herself shivering. It was a constant state of imbalance both internally and externally, and it was frustrating, probably the most uncomfortable Weiss had ever been in her life.

In the end, she propped herself up again, leaning back against the headboard and closing her eyes. Her heart was throbbing in her ears, and she winced when a cough worked its way up her throat and past her lips.

Eventually, she managed to reach for her scroll, calling the restaurant she'd toiled hours to get a reservation with, only to cancel now. All the images she'd gotten in her mind of Pyrrha and herself enjoying a date together vanished entirely, taunting her like dreams she'd never catch.

But even though they might not be having a date today, Weiss soon realized she'd still have her work cut out for her in being alone with Pyrrha like this. She didn't know if she trusted herself with keeping her emotions to herself, especially considering the fact that her fever blurred her sense of clarity. Weiss feared she'd act or say something inappropriately, which could potentially jeopardize her relationship with Pyrrha indefinitely.

She bowed her head and put both palms to her face, closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind.

. . .

Humming while she rummaged through cupboards may have seemed a little inappropriate, considering the dull throb in her shoulder and the events that had caused her to acquire it, but Pyrrha wasn't about to let a small bruise dampen her mood.

She pulled can after can and box after box of soups from the shelves and laid them out in a line on the tabletop, inspecting the name, flavor, and brand of each one in turn. Her memory of Weiss' preferences was poor, and she didn't recall the topic ever being mentioned, and somewhere inside she regretted the reason why.

Weiss was - underneath her icy exterior and strong will - a fragile girl. Pyrrha had noticed that some weeks back through the way she behaved and acted, but even though Pyrrha had resolved that she'd at least attempt to help Weiss through any problems she may have had, progress had been very, very slow.

Sometimes the timing wasn't right, sometimes her nerves got the better of her, and sometimes she simply didn't feel she could risk stirring up bad memories.

And yet, right now, Pyrrha wished they had been able to talk about small, inconsequential things, the kind of things about each other that doesn't seem important until it matters. Even if it was just her favorite flavor of soup, Pyrrha regretted not knowing as much about her friend.

. . .

Even when she tried to close her eyes, she found Pyrrha was there, in her thoughts.

Just as she always seemed to be.

Weiss was prideful, but she was no idiot. She'd come to terms with it a while ago, that she probably, no - _definitely_, had a crush on Pyrrha. She just didn't admit it to herself very often. With that knowledge in the back of her mind, she felt that every chance she got to be closer to Pyrrha, including today's cancelled date, was a pathetic attempt to convey her own feelings.

But Weiss realized she wasn't taking _Pyrrha's_ feelings into consideration; Weiss was just… using her. In the end, it would only hurt them both.

Which was why she resolved herself that; after today, she wouldn't bother Pyrrha anymore.

. . .

After several minutes of fruitless thinking, trying to guess what Weiss would appreciate the most, Pyrrha relented and simply picked her first choice. Tomato. It felt a little plain for someone as elegant and graceful as Weiss, but Pyrrha doubted any meat soups would be any better.

She poured the can's contents into a bowl and checked the instructions just to be sure before slotting it inside the microwave and inserting the recommended time.

The minute that ensued passed without incident. There was the beep. She took a small cloth from the tabletop and wrapped her hands in it, sliding a spoon into the liquid and double-checking she had put everything away.

Content with her tidiness, she made her way back down the halls with haste and perhaps a tiny amount of anticipation. Seeing Weiss smile would be the victory she was aiming for today, no matter the cost.

. . .

Weiss frowned as her thoughts took her down depressing paths yet again. Normally, she could push these kind of things aside, or at the very least, tack them to the back of her mind. But confined to bed as she was now, she didn't have anything else to keep herself preoccupied with.

She could only think of Pyrrha.

The thoughts of Pyrrha coming back to take care of her, the thoughts of her smile and laugh, the thoughts of her being so close to Weiss, at her bedside, preparing her soup-

-the thoughts of how she'd broken down the door to get to Weiss and help her, the thoughts of how she'd almost eagerly agreed to stay with the heiress today…

If Weiss' heart wasn't already in overdrive due to the fever, it certainly went wild now as she anticipated the return of her most-admired person.

. . .

Careful not to bump into anything along the way, the voice outside the door was as friendly as it could be.

"Weiss, I'm back!" Pyrrha pushed the broken door open with her good shoulder, the tiniest bit relieved that nobody had been in while she was away, and gave a warm smile as she made her way to the bedside.

"I tried to hurry so it wouldn't be too cold, but I don't know how you prefer to have it…"

The steam rising from the bowl had certainly lessened on her trip, and the cloth probably wasn't necessary anymore, but Pyrrha hoped it was at least hot enough for Weiss to enjoy. She waited for an indication that it was okay to give her friend the soup, wearing the most gentle expression she could. Anything to make Weiss feel at ease.

. . .

The sound of Pyrrha's voice had her almost jumping from surprise.

"P-Pyrrha! Welcome back." She quickly plastered on a smile, but soon found it had melted into a genuine one. Even if her emotions told her to feel flustered and tense, Pyrrha's presence was naturally soothing.

She immediately noticed the bowl in Pyrrha's hands, the strong scent of vegetables wafting through the air. Weiss inhaled deeply.

"It's fine any way you have it. Thank you so much."

It felt strange to be taken care of like this, and yet there was no other way she could imagine Pyrrha would react to such a situation. She was such a selfless person, to the point of being envied for it.

Weiss lifted her hands up, prepared to accept the bowl from her friend. But the heiress noticed her arms were shaking slightly, and recoiled her hands just a little. She was still weak from her illness, but was it really _so_ bad she couldn't even manage to hold a bowl of soup on her own?

A flash of uncertainty crossed her features for a split second, but she was determined not to let Pyrrha's efforts go to waste.

. . .

While the movement was small, Pyrrha had seen smaller ones before. She couldn't imagine what Weiss must have been feeling in her condition; the slight frown on the heiress' face said more than enough.

Instead of letting Weiss take the bowl from her, Pyrrha carefully unwrapped the cloth from her hands and skillfully pressed it gently around Weiss' own, dextrous fingers working the material around and around while keeping the bowl steady.

Once the 'safety net' was securely tied on her friend's hands, Pyrrha placed the bowl into Weiss' and slid her own underneath, making sure to grasp her delicate fingers with a tight enough grip to ensure they wouldn't slip away. The position was awkward to be in, so Pyrrha rested one knee on the edge of the bed while she supported Weiss' shaking arms.

"It's okay. I've got you."

It didn't matter how many times she smiled today - they were all from her heart.

. . .

Weiss was still as Pyrrha coiled the cloth around her hands. There was residual heat on the material from the soup, and that feeling was much-appreciated. But Weiss silently appreciated something much greater.

Pyrrha didn't tell her not to bother taking the soup, nor did she handle it all herself. Had she done that, it surely only would have resulted in Weiss feeling useless and even more like a burden.

Instead, Pyrrha let Weiss handle the bowl herself, but supported the heiress as she did so. It was an action that allowed Weiss to _do_ something without risking danger. Pyrrha's hands were strong and steady, enough to prevent a single drop of the soup from spilling.

The bowl ended up in Weiss' lap without a hitch. She offered an appreciative nod to Pyrrha, hoping the girl would stay close to her just for a while longer, to be safe.

Slowly, Weiss brought the spoon to her lips, breathing gently onto it before sipping. The flavors were strong - the best thing Weiss had eaten in weeks - even better having come from Pyrrha's efforts. Weiss made sure to thank her friend properly.

"Pyrrha, it's delicious. I feel better already. Thank you."

She felt the least she could do was to return Pyrrha's smile with one of her own.

. . .

The sight did more than just send Pyrrha's chest swirling with happiness. She noticed the slight tingle in her heart and the hitch in her stomach, though she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

Deciphering its meaning could wait, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed that feeling.

Weiss' reassurances were exactly the kind of thing Pyrrha was hoping for, and to hear those words was, without a doubt, better than anything else that could have been said today. The shakiness of Weiss' hands was definitely fading, albeit slowly, and Pyrrha watched as Weiss ate, ready to aid just in case something should go wrong.

"It's my pleasure! You know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

And for once, those words were spoken completely truthfully. She really meant 'anything.'

. . .

The room was comfortably quiet for the following minutes. Weiss ate slowly, relaxed with Pyrrha watching over her, her beaming smile providing more warmth than the sun could ever give for the heiress.

Before long, her stomach was filled just enough, but not to the point of being uncomfortably satiated. The warmth of the broth spread through her body, heating her from the inside out, but not in a stifling way like the fever did. She was still sweating a little bit, and therefore wiped her arm over her forehead.

But just as Weiss finished the last sip of soup, a small cough worked its way up her throat. It disrupted her breath and encouraged more coughs, and within seconds it was a harsh bout of them. Weiss' hands went to her mouth quickly, but the coughs didn't stop so soon.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on getting rid of that itch in the back of her throat. But unfortunately it wasn't that easy, and she continued heaving dry breaths into her palms.

. . .

Pyrrha reacted almost instantly. The second after Weiss' coughing both escalated and worsened, Pyrrha had slid across the quilt and put one hand loosely on the heiress' arm as reassurance while the other shifted back and forth between a relaxing circular rubbing motion, and light, yet firm pats on the back to encourage the coughs to leave Weiss' body for good.

She could hear the tearing in each one in her voice, and the noise sent twists of worry surging through her system, only made worse by the evident pain each breath was causing Weiss.

Her gaze flitted around the room, and Pyrrha cursed herself for not having the common sense to have prepared a glass of water beforehand. She didn't know if team RWBY kept things like that in their dorm, or even if Yang had left a bottle of water somewhere. But Pyrrha certainly wouldn't leave Weiss' side now to look.

The fact that Weiss was in no state to talk only served to deepen her concern, though Pyrrha did her best to sound calming.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let it out. You'll be fine, I promise."

. . .

Each cough was burning, searing an invisible line of fire up from her core and along her throat. They just wouldn't stop.

It wasn't long before Weiss felt hot tears pushing at her eyelids, and several of them dropped down her cheeks to seep into the quilt. Each cough sent a jolt through her body, her lungs constricting and straining. Her breathing had turned ragged, most of her breaths cut short or doubled up with coughs.

Weiss hunched forward more, her voice rasping with every sound. She did her best to focus on Pyrrha's warm hands on her back, her soothing voice. The gentle pats on her shoulders helped a little, but it was nearly impossible for Weiss not to succumb to the assaults of the coughs.

It went on for several agonizing minutes, and the tears only fell faster.

By the time it was _finally_ over, Weiss' heart was hammering in her chest, and the sobs didn't help her breathing at all. She all but collapsed into Pyrrha's arms yet again, whimpering as she buried her face into the girl's shoulder.

. . .

It wasn't often that Pyrrha felt helpless, and even less-so when nothing she did seemed to make a difference, but now was definitely one of those times.

It didn't matter how soothing she tried to sound - Weiss couldn't seem to hear her.

It didn't matter how much she willed the coughs to stop - they continued rampaging through her friend's throat, and the pain never ceased.

At least, until it subsided and Weiss fell into her in a mess of tears.

It hurt Pyrrha's heart to hear her like this. She wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and held the back of Weiss' head with the other, stroking her fingers through snowy locks the way her childhood friend had done years ago. It had always seemed to calm her down back then, and she hoped it would do the same to Weiss.

All that mattered to her right now was making sure that Weiss was okay, and the fact she felt as if her words wouldn't make a difference made that difficult.

. . .

Pyrrha's embrace was the only thing that brought her any solace, though she imagined she was doing a poor job of conveying that.

But luckily, it didn't seem like Pyrrha was going anywhere.

Weiss swallowed back as many of the sobs as she could, grunting with effort, sniffling as she tried to get her breath back. Little jolts of shivers still ran through her, but the worst of it was over now - she could feel it. All that remained was exhaustion and gratitude.

Her voice tumbled out, starting as a whisper she prayed Pyrrha could hear.

"Th... Thank you…"

For helping her. For holding her. For staying by her side. For supporting her when she was at her weakest, most pitiful, most shameful state.

Weiss hoped to convey all of that to her somehow.

Weiss' pulse slowed as breathing came easier, but her grip around Pyrrha only tightened. It was a silent appreciation, and a refusal to let her go until it was necessary.

She was being selfish. She'd wanted this for so long. And she couldn't help but stay like that as long as she was permitted to.

. . .

Weiss' voice was tiny, barely audible over her sniffles, but the sound of her words brought Pyrrha's cheek to her head once again that day and her hold became a little tighter.

She didn't ever want to let go. Not even because of Weiss' hold on her, though that was a factor.

Pyrrha never wanted to let go of Weiss _at all_. She never wanted to have to have her friend leave the warmth and security of her arms, and despite her own selfishness, she wanted to believe that Weiss would never want to leave either. Even though she knew that sooner or later Weiss would move to break the embrace, Pyrrha silently hoped she never would.

"It's fine..."

It was all she could say.

. . .

She was glad that Pyrrha didn't let her go. Honestly, Weiss wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, if the universe would allow it. She breathed in Pyrrha's scent, like an autumn forest, sheltering her from a raging storm.

She didn't want to let go, or be let go of.

But Weiss couldn't ignore the enervation that was nagging at her now, begging to take her into the realm of slumber. She felt lightheaded, and she thought - just perhaps - a bit of a rest would do her some good.

"Pyrrha…?" she murmured, her eyes struggling to stay open. "I think I need to rest... just for a little while..."

But she didn't want to be left alone again, didn't want Pyrrha to leave her side at all. Weiss didn't want to wake up alone again.

So she made a selfish, childish request, one she'd never forget.

"Do you think… you could… stay with me? H-Hold my hand…?"

. . .

It was a smile that danced onto Pyrrha's lips, a warmth in her emerald eyes.

It was relief. Relief at hearing that she was still wanted, even if it wasn't at such close proximity. She nodded slowly and stroked the back of Weiss' hair, murmuring a response as she tried not to lose herself in her hold.

"Of course I'll stay with you. If I weren't so unsure of your comfort around, me I don't think you'd even have to ask." She wasn't happy with her choice of words, and doubly so at not being able to say what she felt like she really wanted to, but now wasn't the time to be selfish.

Pyrrha had accepted that Weiss was going to leave her arms, but she didn't move first. She would savor the feeling of Weiss' hug as long as she could before letting go.

. . .

Weiss wanted to tell Pyrrha that she was mistaken, that Weiss wasn't uncomfortable around her at all - quite the opposite in fact. But the heiress' mind was fading fast, her strength being drained from her, and her voice went along with it. All she could manage was a short, contented sound.

"Mm…"

Pyrrha didn't lay her down, and Weiss didn't want to leave her arms. So she stayed right where she was; if Pyrrha wanted to, she could tuck Weiss into bed. But if it was up to the heiress, she'd stay right here. And besides, this was ten times better than simply holding her hand.

Her chin rested on Pyrrha's shoulder, her arms folded loosely around her hips, her collar pressed softly to her chest. There was another shiver, and Weiss felt a slight pang of something unpleasant run through her, making her heart throb a little.

But she imagined that just giving in to sleep would be the best option; and likely, it was her only one.

If she could do that in Pyrrha's arms, she'd accept it without question.

. . .

If she were honest, Pyrrha's original plan had been to kneel by the bedside while Weiss slept - seeing as there were no chairs in the dorm and she didn't feel comfortable taking Blake's bed or the frankly-quite-dangerous deathtrap that threatened Weiss' life every night from overhead.

But the pillow against her back was soft, and the arms around her waist were more comforting than any sheets - and she wasn't even the one who needed comfort - so she didn't mind at all.

The gentle breathing on her chest and the tiny rising and falling she felt against her stomach sent the idea of moving out of the question, but that wasn't a bad thing by any means.

Weiss was asleep, and that was a good thing. She was resting and she wasn't in pain.

This was what Pyrrha had hoped for. What she hadn't originally counted on was Weiss falling asleep while still holding her, but even that hadn't really changed anything at all.

Weiss was here, with her. That was a good thing, too. Maybe, Pyrrha reasoned, maybe that was _more_ than just a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: I really like how my partner wrote Pyrrha here doing everyday tasks like moving around in the kitchen, just to show more sides of her character; how neat and tidy and considerate she is. I feel most people (in canon and in the fandom) remember Pyrrha as a great fighter and huntress - which she absolutely was - but tend to forget she was a normal girl too just like all the others!**

**More fluff (and angst?) to come!**

**Please review!**


	5. Resurfacing

**At the time, my friend and I wanted to do some drama, so this was what we ended up with; really cliche drama, but it was for the fluff! I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Resurfacing

Her sleep was deep.

Weiss felt like she was drifting through an ocean, crystal clear as the waves rocked her back and forth carefully, lulling her through the combers. The water was warm, and she smiled as she floated, letting the current take her anywhere.

She didn't notice when it started to trickle over her, drop by drop, coaxing her under.

The waves were silent as they gradually swept over her, again and again, drowning her gently, in a way where she never even realized what was happening. Perhaps she even accepted it. She was just so tired…

Under she went, until she was looking up at the surface, but unable to reach it.

It was too late when she realized she couldn't breathe.

. . .

Pyrrha hadn't really held someone who was sleeping before. She had looked after sleeping family members and she had held her old childhood dog in her lap, but neither of those compared to this.

The tranquility of the moment, the serenity of the scene she found herself in, the peace of what was happening…

It _would_ have been perfect.

Were it not for the unsettling feeling creeping into her stomach that she tried to push away, Pyrrha may never have noticed that the soft rhythm of Weiss' breathing had hitched.

It was the uncertainty of that feeling that caused Pyrrha to glide her fingers up Weiss' back and press them against her neck, and she would be thankful that she did. Her pulse was weak.

Panic, fear, worry, everything surged up at once, threatening to overtake her and overrun her senses of logic and reason. She felt as if a dark cloud was smothering her, preventing her from acting.

But Pyrrha wasn't a girl who always thought her actions over, and her instincts took over without a second to waste.

Her arms unhooked Weiss' and rolled the heiress face-up onto the bed, making sure to move the pillow out of the way so that her neck wouldn't be at risk. Pyrrha's mouth was set in a thin line and her eyes were fraught with a rising terror.

She didn't know if it was her memory or her gut that told her to apply CPR to her friend's breathless body, but that's what she did. She was scared. Scared to push on Weiss' chest too hard, scared of breaking her ribs, scared of not doing the right thing when she couldn't afford to make a mistake.

But most of all, Pyrrha was scared of losing her.

She wasn't thinking anymore, her words were more to reassure herself than the unconscious girl in front of her.

"Please Weiss, stay with me. Don't leave. I've got you. You're going to be okay." She began pumping her chest firmly, over and over. "I promise_… __Please…_"

. . .

Weiss would've liked to simply succumb to it all, the soothing flow of the waves that carried her along-

-dragged her down.

So long as she could be still, Weiss didn't think to care if she was awake or not.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize all of this wasn't simply just a dream. It was all too real, and she could do nothing to help herself.

There was a sharp, powerful impact on her chest, and the image that it brought to her mind was of herself, floating tranquilly only to have a rock dropped on top of her. Bubbles flew up from her lips, but still she couldn't draw breath.

Another hit to her chest, and she gasped, but again, nothing came from it, no crucial air finding its way into her lungs.

And yet, every rock that hit her didn't push her deeper down; somehow, they helped elevate her toward the surface, bit by bit.

But she was so far down, she needed air and she needed it faster than this…

Despite the blows to her chest, whatever vision she'd had faded before long, the bubbles of her stolen breath rising up to the surface and out of her reach.

. . .

This wasn't like the training she received. They always woke within the first minute.

Pyrrha didn't know exactly how many minutes it had been since Weiss had stopped breathing, but it was longer than one.

And no matter how much she tried to think - to focus, to concentrate on one thing - her mind never allowed her that luxury. Her head was spinning, her thoughts racing between self-doubts of her memory and images of what would happen if she weren't acting perfectly.

She never wanted to imagine Weiss suffering like this, in such danger.

But even amongst her frantic sea of swirling emotions - atop the ever-growing fear grasping her heart like a claw and the immense shadow cast by her own worries - one thing was clear:

This wasn't working.

Pyrrha didn't have time to think. She couldn't afford to wait. She had one chance, and it would decide Weiss' fate.

The burden was heavy. Heavier than anything Pyrrha had ever carried. It weighed on her heart as well as her head, but something inside her - deep inside the twisted roots of doubt, beyond the thorns that threatened to draw blood every time she strayed near them - willed her to act.

There was no other choice.

She had never tried it before, but she was in no position to hesitate. She took one look at Weiss' peaceful face, all too painfully aware that it may be the last time if she didn't do this correctly. Her eyes closed and her lips barely parted, beads of sweat trickling across her skin…

Pyrrha took a deep breath and leaned over, holding Weiss' cheek with one hand and coaxing her lips open as her head moved down. She felt the warmth against her mouth and released her breath, gifting it to Weiss in the hopes that it could reignite the fire inside her that was so nearly snuffed out.

Her chest tightened with both fear and strain, yet Pyrrha still held the heiress steady with her lips. There was only one window for this to work, and she prayed to every deity she knew of that she had chosen the right one.

. . .

Each press to her chest was getting weaker, less effective. Weiss was faintly aware that something was… trying to help her back up to the surface, but it wasn't working. She tried to remember how to breathe on her own, but nothing came of it.

Why was she always so helpless?

She… didn't want to give up. She wanted to breathe again.

Past the shrouded swirl of turmoil, she remembered someone was waiting for her.

And then her lips were parted, and a heavy rush of air forced its way into her lungs.

Weiss jolted, and the image of the ocean around her faded. She felt the softness of her bed again, heard someone else's breath, smelled a familiar scent-

-tasted warm lips against her own.

Weiss' entire body shuddered as Pyrrha's breath flew into her. The heiress gasped loudly, and it was high-pitched and fast, desperate and shallow, sounds she'd never made before in all her life.

Weiss felt her body jerk, spasming with pained breaths as she coughed again and again, wheezing as she rolled over onto her side - chest heaving, heart pounding. Tears poured down her cheeks in rivulets, and she trembled almost convulsively.

It had felt like years since she'd last breathed, and even though it hurt so much, she was thankful it was happening at all.

. . .

It was only the subconscious concern for Weiss' safety that prevented Pyrrha from pulling the heiress into the tightest hug she had ever given and never letting go. Somehow, Pyrrha controlled her urges. Weiss needed to breathe, no matter how badly Pyrrha wished to hold her close.

Instead, all she could do was to shift a little further across the sheets and place a hand on Weiss' shoulder, doing her best not to intrude onto the space that Weiss so very needed right now.

Every cough hurt her ears. Every choked cry sent another spike through her heart, and seeing her shake like this, so weak and helpless…

Pyrrha could feel them. The tears. They rushed to her eyes, for both her own fears lifting - the happiness replacing doubts and worries - and for Weiss.

Pyrrha knew her well enough to say without any hesitation that Weiss was far from helpless.

But she also knew that right now, she really was defenseless.

Her voice cracked, but she didn't care.

"Weiss…I'm sorry…"

. . .

The coughs didn't stop, nor did the tears or the shaking-

\- but nor did her breathing.

She panted with open-mouthed gasps, desperate and needy. When her eyes managed to flash open briefly, she saw Pyrrha sitting there and instantly knew what must have happened; or at least who had saved her.

Weiss blinked one eye open and rolled onto her back once more, still coughing as she reached her arms up like a helpless child. Between some of the coughing, there was a second for her voice to slip through, broken as it was after everything she'd been through.

"P-Pyrr…ha-"

She needed to feel that embrace again, that warmth, that support. Weiss feared she'd crumble without it, or at the very least her heart would explode without something to keep it steady.

Her eyes closed again as the coughs returned full-force, and Weiss was forced to lower her arms and whimper a plea:

"_Please_…"

She hoped it was enough.

. . .

Every fiber of her being was urging her to do exactly as she wanted. Exactly as _Weiss_ wanted. Even if Pyrrha refused to act by her own desires, she could never refuse Weiss.

Her eyes shook with so many emotions, so violent and powerful as they fought for control over her heart, her lips quivered and she bit back the lump in her throat. There was no questioning what she would do.

Her back fell against the pillow and her arms snaked under Weiss' own, giving the heiress the support she so desperately needed, while also giving her free reign to position herself in any way she wanted. It didn't matter how Weiss wanted to rest; Pyrrha would help her get there and hold her for as long as she could.

How badly she wanted to speak, to give verbal reassurance that she was going to be okay - regardless of how that had turned out the last time, no words ever made it from her mouth. But Pyrrha didn't care.

. . .

She felt herself being lifted up, and she couldn't begin to express how thankful she was for that. She wrapped her arms around Pyrrha in whatever way she could, burying her face into the other girl's shoulder. Like this, Weiss could breathe easier, and the coughs gradually lessened in severity.

It was several more minutes of swallowing, gasping, and shaking before Weiss finally - _finally_ \- started to calm down. She'd been close to death before, but _never_ like that. Just now, she'd been entirely unable to help herself, unable to fight. She didn't even know what had happened to her or why.

All she knew was that she wouldn't have woken up again if not for Pyrrha.

She didn't even care how unbecoming all of this was anymore; she just wanted to savor Pyrrha's presence, her gentle embrace.

"Pyrrha…" By some miracle, she got her voice back, weak as it was. "Pyrrha… thank you- you… saved my life… I don't know what happened… but you… you…"

The sobs started up again, and her breath hitched once more, but not nearly as bad as it had in the last few minutes.

. . .

When it felt right to say something, Pyrrha said it.

"It's okay," she whispered, planting a kiss onto the top of Weiss' head, sniffling back her own tears and trying to control her shaking. "I'm here."

Her hold around Weiss' back was both tight and loose all at once, hands clinging to her sides the way a child holds a precious treasure. Pyrrha would never compare Weiss to anything - the heiress was far beyond comparison - but the feeling was similar. She felt the same warmth, the same waves of relief that still washed over her, slowing her heartbeat back to normal levels. She was repeating herself, but it didn't matter.

"You're safe now."

. . .

Weiss nodded at everything Pyrrha said to her, opting to believe every last word. Only when she herself started to calm down did Weiss realize she wasn't the only one shaking and sobbing.

Pyrrha was too, and Weiss didn't know if she should feel more touched or concerned.

She'd never seen Pyrrha cry before - not for anything. It unsettled her, but in a way that only made her long to comfort her in any way she could. Weiss couldn't do much in her present state, but she tried.

"You're right. I'm okay now, thanks to you. You saved me, Pyrrha. _Thank you_…"

Now that it was over, Weiss realized just how close she'd been to never waking again.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how terrifying that must have been for Pyrrha to watch.

Weiss' hands ran up and down her friend's back, her tears seeping into Pyrrha's shoulder as she felt a warm wetness on her own. She hadn't realized when the coughing had stopped and been replaced with gentle breaths, hers and Pyrrha's positions almost reversed now.

"Shh… It's all right now. Thank you, Pyrrha…"

. . .

Pyrrha didn't know what had happened. She had always kept her sadness hidden, masked, the way she was told to every time she began to cry. Sadness was a weakness, they had said. You have no weaknesses, they said.

Feeling the warm, comforting touch that soothed her nerves so, so much said otherwise.

Pyrrha didn't cry for anything, except Weiss.

Her heart was still twisted and her stomach was still hollow, her body still quivered without her consent and her voice still refused to work.

But Weiss' words hit harder - in a good way - than any physical blow.

It was all Pyrrha could do to break down into another bout of crying, silently thanking Weiss over and over again, apologizing repeatedly under her breath as though she were at fault. She had no defenses left, but Weiss' arms felt safer than any walls Pyrrha had ever erected.

. . .

In overcoming whatever weaknesses had tried to overtake her, Weiss found a new strength. Pyrrha needed her support now, after watching her suffer like that, and the heiress did her best to quiet those sobs. She herself was still shaking, and it might not have been as effective as she would've hoped, but she squeezed Pyrrha to her as tightly as possible.

She'd never seen Pyrrha like this before - for _any_ reason. But she knew she needed her to stop crying, lest Weiss herself break down again.

And yet, she wanted to let Pyrrha cry. Perhaps this was one of the only times she was allowed to.

So Weiss settled for giving her proof of the reality that was, not the one that had almost been. She lifted herself up onto her knees and pulled Pyrrha's head to her chest, over her heartbeat, letting her listen.

"Do you hear that, Pyrrha?" she murmured. "I'm all right now. Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you…"

. . .

There was no resistance like she had experienced before. Pyrrha accepted the rejection from others, but she had never acted the way she felt she should. Even touches from her parents made her flinch, and yet Weiss made her feel completely at ease. Pyrrha didn't _want_ to resist.

Weiss' hands were soft and comforting despite her shakiness, and her voice was like a lullaby - so calming and serene. Pyrrha's arms locked around Weiss' waist, and that was where they stayed. The gentle beating of her heart sounded so precious. So assuring.

Weiss was right. She was alive, and the proof was against Pyrrha's ear.

The apologies didn't stop, however. Even as breathless whispers, she still felt responsible somehow for putting Weiss through all this.

"I...I'm sorry, Weiss… I'm s-so so sorry for e-everything… I never want t-to put you through that ever again…" It sounded as if it were Pyrrha's fault, and that was what she believed, despite her heart telling her it wasn't true.

But then, here, now, in Weiss' arms, listening to the heiress' pulse after the ordeal she had been through, her heart was saying something else too. Something that Pyrrha blurted out between apologies without a second thought, too emotionally drained to think about her words.

"I'm s-sorry for loving you, Weiss…"

Even in her current state, Pyrrha realized her mistake very quickly - but it was too late.

Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: Drama for the sake of fluff! That's always been mine and my partner's mindset. And a cliffhanger confession? Yes indeed.**

**Please review!**


	6. Sorting Feelings

**Oh, angst. I used to like it a lot more than I probably should've.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Sorting Feelings

Weiss continued petting through the girl's hair, hushing her, trying to reassure Pyrrha that none of this was her fault. She'd _saved_ _Weiss' life,_ never once endangered it, and Weiss was torn between letting her cry and let it all out, or calming her down.

It took a lot to make Weiss Schnee freeze up, but Pyrrha had accomplished the impossible many times with her before, and now was no different.

She didn't believe it. She was convinced she'd misheard. Years of dreaming about Pyrrha whether, Weiss was awake or asleep, were clearly starting to affect the heiress now, manifesting and projecting in words that Weiss never thought she'd hear.

She'd probably fallen asleep and was just dreaming again.

So why not indulge herself in her dreams? It was the only way she could ever have Pyrrha, the only way she could ever hear the crimson-haired girl speak those words.

"Thank you…" she breathed. "Thank you so much, Pyrrha. I... I love you, too. I love you so much. I always have."

Even if it was just a dream, she felt this would be enough.

. . .

The chain of emotions that ran through Pyrrha's stomach was something she would never forget.

First, there had been the pain and the sadness, even the anger at herself for what she had done.

They had given way to an overwhelming happiness to be with Weiss, alive and well, holding her the way they had done earlier in the day.

Then, there were the regrets. Violent, forceful regrets stabbing through her heart without warning. There was no way that she had just said those words. Lying to herself yielded no results, and even as her mind raced with newfound fears - what if Weiss didn't feel the same way? What if Pyrrha had said too much too soon? What if Weiss assumed that she was only saying something like that to ease her pain? What if Weiss didn't want to be with someone like her? Someone who was too scared to admit to herself - let alone the one she admired so much in so many ways - that she may feel something more than just friendship towards her friend?

And yet, even those surging doubts fell apart the moment Weiss responded.

Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears. She was too afraid to move, to break the illusion that she hadn't ruined the friendship they had built up for months. Her voice was meek, a sound she only ever let herself sound of at night.

"…R-really? I thought that… that you o-only saw me as a friend…"

. . .

Weiss was a bit puzzled; usually the dream would have ended by now, but for whatever reason, it was continuing. Pyrrha was asking her something, and Weiss needed to respond, needed to think…

But this was just a dream, so she wouldn't hold anything back.

"Of course you're my friend, Pyrrha. I'm so lucky to have you. I've admired you for so long. You're so righteous, so powerful and so caring, so genuine and beautiful. I feel a bit selfish for considering you a friend, but I do.

"But you're so much more than just a friend to me. You've taught me so much - more than you probably know. I love you more than I could ever express, for more reasons than I could ever explain, and even some I can't. You're the best thing in my life, Pyrrha, and I don't ever want you to leave it."

It was strange; she was being oddly honest about all of this. She envied her dreams, wished she could someday find the courage to tell all of this to Pyrrha for real.

But for now, she would just savor all of this, and hope that someday she would find the courage to say it all when she was awake.

. . .

She wanted to cry. But not of fear nor sadness like minutes earlier, no. Now, Pyrrha wanted to cry for happiness.

Even if she were imagining Weiss' answers to be the ones she wished so desperately to hear, there was no denying the waves of warmth that were spreading across her body, over her mind and through her heart. She would gladly deal with the consequences of being so impulsive and inconsiderate of Weiss' feelings if she could remember this feeling for the rest of her life.

And it only got better.

The more Weiss spoke, the more she praised and complimented her - genuinely, from the heart - the better Pyrrha felt.

_From the heart_. For the first time in her life - Pyrrha believed those words. They weren't empty. They weren't hollow or false, spoken to get into her fame; they were real.

Real, just like her tears.

She couldn't even speak, her muffled sobs stifled further as she buried her face into Weiss' shoulder, clinging to the girl like she was her lifeline. Really, that were true for the both of them. She loved Weiss so, so much. She couldn't imagine a world without her.

. . .

She kept waiting for the dream to end, to wake up and find herself alone in her bed, giddy and lightheaded from the scenes her imagination had so kindly allowed her to play through. It was like a small act of mercy, to permit her to say all of this to Pyrrha, even if it wasn't real.

But this dream really was taking a long while to end.

It was that realization that caused Weiss to open her eyes-

-and discover this was all too real.

She gasped, feeling fresh tears jump up to her eyes, stinging painfully, her fingers curling tighter into the fabrics of her friend's shirt.

"P-Pyrrha…?" Her voice was timid, thin, like ice about to break at the slightest addition of pressure. "T-This… this is real…?"

She didn't believe it. There was just… no way…

And yet, she could hear the smile on Pyrrha's lips even as she cried, almost like she was laughing joyously. Weiss blinked again, letting more baffled tears fall, sniffling as her embrace tentatively tightened.

. . .

Everything was barely understandable. Her eyes stung with tears and her throat was beginning to burn from sobbing so much, yet the arms around her seemed to lift all the pain from her shoulders effortlessly.

She could have stayed like this forever, but as always - something changed.

Her chest immediately tightened and a choked cry escaped her lips as she heard Weiss gasp, her grip on the heiress' nightgown tightening even further in a childish refusal to let go. Her eyes scrunched shut as Pyrrha waited to hear the shocked and angry words of how she had destroyed their friendship and all the time they had spent together, she had woken from her fantasy and now she would have to face reality. Her voice had all but abandoned her, the noise that resulted barely being a whisper.

"I'm s-sorry for ruining t-this for you…I should have kept my mouth shut…"

. . .

At the sound of Pyrrha's voice, Weiss immediately knew what was happening. All the thoughts that were running through Pyrrha's mind right now were the same ones Weiss had been considering for months now - fears of soiling whatever friendship they'd spent so long building.

"No…" she murmured. "Pyrrha, no, that's not it… Hearing you say that… it made me happier than _anything_-"

How was she even supposed to begin describing this? Convey what she was feeling? She could only try.

"I was just… really surprised all of this wasn't a _dream_. It usually is, but this time… this time it's real." Her voice wavered listlessly. "How long have I been… dreaming it could be real…?"

Her embrace tightened with every shred of strength left in her body. "I love you, Pyrrha. I always have, and I'm not afraid or ashamed to admit it anymore."

If not her words, she hoped the fast beat of her heart could convince Pyrrha she meant it.

. . .

If she weren't already a crying wreck, she would have been now. To be told that the one she admired so much - the one she viewed so highly and the one she spent every day wishing she could be with - felt the same way, was as though every single burden ever placed on her shoulders had been lifted with a single breath.

She could feel it, too. The rhythm against her ear was louder and more rapid, the hold around her body growing stronger and putting all her fears at ease so effortlessly.

Nobody had even come close to this before. Her family, her 'friends' not even her teammates. None of them had ever managed to make her feel a shred of what Weiss was doing for her now.

Pyrrha's tears didn't stop, but her apologies finally did. Even after her voice dried up completely, she still clung to the heiress as if her life depended on it. Her arms ached with the strain of holding on so tightly for so long, and her shoulder sent throbs of sharp pain coursing through her body, but even the involuntary twitches and shudders that mixed with her silent whimpering couldn't dampen her mood.

She didn't know how to feel anymore, only that she wanted to be here for as long as possible.

. . .

She was relieved that the apologies had stopped; Weiss never wanted Pyrrha to feel sorry for her emotions. No one should ever feel sorry for expressing themselves, especially through such pure tears.

But Weiss could feel how badly Pyrrha was shaking now, could feel the desperate grip around her tightening even more. She knew Pyrrha was happy - maybe even as happy as Weiss herself was right now, if that was possible. Above all else, she could feel how utterly _exhausted_ Pyrrha was; she'd just spent an hour taking care of Weiss, worrying for her, and then _saving her life,_ and now-

Now…

She seemed emotionally drained, but in a good way, if that made any sense. Those tears spoke volumes, and Weiss felt she could relate.

Slowly, Weiss shifted their positions. "Come here…" she murmured gently. Lying down onto her back, she brought her friend with her, cradling Pyrrha's head against her chest, letting the taller girl use her body as a pillow of sorts.

Weiss let out a shaky sigh, but it was content - elated, and blissful beyond explanation. She kept one arm around Pyrrha's shoulders as the other played through her soft, crimson hair.

The heiress closed her eyes for a moment, letting a few tears drip down, breathing out small, soothing hums to her. "Shh… Pyrrha… It's okay… I've got you now…"

And the moon would crumble entirely before she let go.

. . .

There had been many times today that Pyrrha had wished it would never end, but this one even more-so than the rest. Her tears had flowed so much that they had dried, staining her face with every conflicting emotion that had passed over and through her skin.

Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion, barely able to stay open anymore. Her entire body ached for rest - dust knows she needed it - but resting would mean leaving Weiss, in mind if not in body, and so Pyrrha fought hard to stay awake. Even her breathing was subdued, listening to Weiss' heartbeat and syncing the two together without realizing it.

Everything right now was perfect. The hold on her, the hand in her hair, the warmth and comfort offered by the heiress, the voice soothing her so, so much…it was a dream come true.

But then, Pyrrha reminded herself that it _wasn't_ a dream. It was real. She was actually laying with her head on Weiss' chest, she actually had an arm around her friend's waist. They had actually _confessed_ to each other.

With that in mind, perhaps she should apologize for that, too.

It was practically soundless, but she didn't mind if Weiss didn't hear her. As long as she said it, she would sleep that night - or sooner, if her closing eyelids were anything to go by - with no regrets at all.

"I'm sorry…"

. . .

Perhaps it had been the near-death experience, or perhaps it was because of the intense wave of emotions that had flooded over her since she'd regained consciousness. Whatever the reason, she seemed to be particularly perceptive to her senses now.

So she heard Pyrrha's little apology, and Weiss' eyelids lifted, her chin tilting downward so she may glimpse her friend's face as best she could from this angle. Pyrrha seemed peaceful as she was now, and Weiss could relate. She continued running her hands up and down her friend's back and shoulders, through her hair, mapping patterns with her palms.

"Don't be sorry, Pyrrha. There's nothing to be sorry for," she mumbled. "You saved my life. I love you and… and you love me. That's all there is to it." It felt strange to say, but she wouldn't deny it. To deny what Pyrrha had told her would be like insulting her feelings, and Weiss refused to do that.

At long last, her body had returned to a calmer state, as it had been in her illness before she'd stopped breathing in her sleep. Her pulse and breath slowed, and she stopped trembling as much, though the fever lingered.

But Weiss didn't think she minded all that much anymore if it mean that Pyrrha stayed, as well.

. . .

It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that Pyrrha was exhausted. Her body was tired and her eyes were heavy with the strain of keeping them open, and though she never would have imagined she would find herself where she was, she didn't want to close them for fear of waking up in her bed, alone.

It was stupid of her to think that way and she knew it; Weiss would surely tell her the same thing if she knew, Pyrrha was sure. She wanted to sleep, but she wanted to stay with Weiss even more.

Her free hand grasped at the heiress' nightgown with a weak grip, and her eyes watched the elegant and expensive material slip through her fingers, her mind trying to fight to stay awake. It was a losing battle, that much was obvious, her body overpowering her resolve to keep awake to make her limbs even more tired than before.

She couldn't quite concentrate on any one thing besides Weiss, and Pyrrha was fine with that. Even as her eyes relented and closed, her hold around the heiress' waist didn't waver and Pyrrha knew she would rest easy with Weiss' words still in her head.

'_I love you._'

It still felt like a dream, something she only ever hoped and wished for when she was alone with her emotions, but she smiled as the darkness of sleep grabbed ahold of her in its grasp. Pyrrha welcomed it if it meant she could wake up and make sure Weiss was okay.

Her consciousness may have eased, but her grasp on her friend tightened in a thoughtless act of reassurance just before Pyrrha slipped into the realms of sleep.

. . .

She could feel Pyrrha slipping away. It made Weiss smile a little; she could feel the girl relaxing, her shoulders finally losing their tension beneath the heiress' palms. Despite all that, Weiss could feel Pyrrha's grip around her waist tighten, as if defiantly, unwilling to let go of Weiss even as she relinquished her conscious.

Weiss wasn't about to let her go either.

She continued holding Pyrrha where she lay on top of her, rubbing her back and shoulders, listening to her sigh as she finally let herself succumb to slumber.

_You deserve it_, Weiss thought. Pyrrha had done so much in just the last few hours, much more than Weiss could ever comprehend or repay. The least she could do now was let her friend rest well.

She gazed up at the ceiling as she lie there with Pyrrha in her arms, a fantasy she still couldn't believe had come true. Everything felt profoundly different, and yet entirely real. It was strange, but pleasant. She was suddenly aware of every breath, every heartbeat, and normally, she would've scrunched her nose and encouraged sleep to come.

But now with Pyrrha, everything was so important. Every breath, every heartbeat _meant _something here with her. For the first time in her life, Weiss felt they weren't being _wasted_.

Her eyes closed before very much longer, and she felt herself slipping…

* * *

**A/N: I like the concept of Pyrrha my partner had when writing this, how she's so cautious and reserved she probably has done and experienced fewer things than even Weiss, in some cases. She definitely puts everyone and everything else before herself, that's for sure.**

**Please review!**


	7. Dreams

**This story is honestly a mess with how I've had to break it up to form chapters that are relatively similar in length...my bad lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Dreams

Weiss thought she'd only slept for a few moments, but by the time she reopened her eyes, she noticed the lighting in the room had changed a bit.

Pyrrha still slept soundly with her head on the heiress' chest and her arms around her, and Weiss made sure to keep her securely in place.

She didn't want to wake her, and Weiss was content with simply waiting as long as she needed to.

. . .

Dreams were always elusive. A lifetime of being told that they meant nothing wore away at her ability to live out fantastic scenarios and wondrous tales while her body recuperated, but even though her sleep was brief and born of physical strain, Pyrrha wasn't alone in the darkness.

The images may not have been clear like others described them as being, and the sounds were muffled, subdued, as though she were only half aware of their existence. Some things were hazy and others weren't there at all, but Pyrrha was in no state awake or asleep to care about what they meant.

Something far, far more important was happening.

For the first time in years, she was dreaming.

Not the same kind of vague recollections she had since arriving at Beacon, whereupon waking from, all she could remember was that _something_ had happened - she had no doubt her team and her new friends had done that to her, and she was silently thankful to all of them. It wasn't much, but it gave her hope after years of empty nights.

And now? She was dreaming. _Actually_ dreaming.

Not the elaborate stories and incredible experiences that she read about and overheard, true, but to her, this nonsensical, strange experience was amazing. Even as she drifted in and out of sleep her wordless murmurs and involuntary shiftings closer to Weiss appeared as though she were stirring, Pyrrha was happy.

Pyrrha was happy for a lot of things, but it was thanks to Weiss that everything that made today so special had happened in the first place. Whether the heiress heard it or not from Pyrrha's heart, it couldn't be repeated enough.

'_Thank you._'

. . .

She wanted to know what all of this meant. In some distant corner of her soul, she felt she might've known, but she wasn't certain. She needed reassurance, proof, logical, solid facts if she was going to let herself be convinced.

Of course, she had Pyrrha right here in her arms, but…

But she wanted even more than that. She wasn't sure exactly what, but she wanted more. Her voice, her eyes, her touch…

All her life she'd been forced to sacrifice things, be patient. But now she wanted to be greedy. This was the one thing she wanted above all else, and she wasn't going to let go of it for any reason, unless Pyrrha wanted her to.

And something told her Pyrrha didn't want her to.

Weiss played with the girl's hair, silken crimson slipping through her fingers.

She wasn't sure if she heard the faint murmur of Pyrrha's voice as she slept, or if it was something else, but Weiss couldn't help but breathe a reply.

"No, thank _you_…" And then, just because she _could_ say it - without fear - she repeated what had been said earlier. "I love you, Pyrrha."

. . .

It wasn't clear how long she spent in her dreams - time had no meaning in her subconscious, but when the colors faded into black and the sounds muted into silence, Pyrrha couldn't help but fear that something else had happened.

She was used to this emptiness, but not in this way, not after all that had happened. She would have worried, feared even, that something had shifted and changed beyond her control if she was capable of it. A part of her whispered that her body had given up on her for all the stress she put it through, while another suggested that she really had imagined the whole thing.

Pyrrha hated to feel vulnerable - no more so than when she felt alone - and there were no walls to protect her in this state.

She woke abruptly with a jolt, her eyes snapping open and her whole body jerking awake, kicking itself into gear under the assumption that she was threatened.

It only took a second. Not even long enough for her to make a sound before she felt the hand still tangled loosely in her hair, and her eyes met the crystal blue she was mesmerized with daily, immediately setting everything at ease.

Nobody else had that kind of power, and yet Weiss was able to calm Pyrrha down without doing anything.

Her head was spinning with the shock of being shaken awake, and her heart seemed to pull at her chest, but the first thing Pyrrha's thoughts turned to was the girl in front of her. Her voice was meek and a little shaky, her eyes matching the apologies in her tone.

"Weiss! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you-I just…had a bad dream…"

Dust, she was still so tired.

. . .

She gasped when she felt Pyrrha jolt so suddenly, the constant calm and stillness that had settled over the past few hours abruptly and cruelly broken by some unseen terror. Weiss' heart leapt to her throat as she gasped, instinctively tightening her grip on the girl to keep her steady.

But the instant she saw Pyrrha's startled emerald eyes, Weiss got control of herself; she refused to fight the girl's fear with more fear and uncertainty.

The heiress eased her lips into a gentle smile as she propped herself up on one elbow, continuing to run her hand through Pyrrha's hair with her free hand.

"It's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. I'm fine now that you're here. Everything's okay."

She could sympathize with the mention of bad dreams; anyone in Beacon could. But after all that had happened that evening between them, Pyrrha was undoubtedly the _last_ person Weiss wanted to see in pain.

"The dream's over now. You're here - with me - and you're all right." But she frowned a little when she noticed the clear signs of fatigue on Pyrrha's expression, in her eyes. "You should go back to sleep. The sun's already set anyway. Would you like to change clothes and-"

She cut herself off, biting her lip. Then, she inhaled and gathered her courage to go on.

"And… you could come back here and… stay with me, if you'd like…"

She looked away, feeling the blush on her cheeks. She'd made her offer, it was up to Pyrrha to decide now.

. . .

The words were as reassuring as the touch, but it would be rude to return to the hold and the warmth when she was being spoken to, especially by Weiss. Instead, Pyrrha listened with a twinge of happiness when she heard the lack of pain in Weiss' tone now.

Her shoulders relaxed as Weiss spoke, shedding all the tension coiled in the muscles while she exhaled a small sigh under her breath. Even though she was making Weiss repeat herself, every word felt genuine. She knew it was real and that she meant it, but it was still effort on the heiress' part.

But Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat at the mention of staying with her friend. Her eyes opened further in surprise and her mind flew into a rush, tripping over itself in an effort to think of the best response.

And just as it got into its frenzied stride, it stopped. She didn't need her mind when her heart already knew what to say.

Her smile was wide and her nod was cheerful in spite of her exhaustion.

"I'd be more than glad to stay with you, Weiss."

Seeing Weiss like this was a privilege Pyrrha was honored to witness rather often, but the reddening of her cheeks was quite simply the cutest thing Pyrrha had ever seen. The fact that she was the only one blessed with such adorable sights was even more touching, as though Weiss trusted Pyrrha enough with more than just the cold mask she wore so often when around others, and that meant a lot to her.

She didn't quite break her friend's hold, but it now dawned on her that after everything the two of them had said, and all they had been through that day - they were still in very close proximity, and Weiss had just asked her to stay the night. Pyrrha's face was reddening fast to match the speed of her heart.

. . .

A wave of the utmost delight washed over her when Pyrrha agreed to staying with her the night.

"That's perfect," she smiled. "Since the others went away, it's been difficult to sleep these last few nights. I don't like being alone." She sat up slowly, helping Pyrrha as well until they'd both straightened their backs a bit. "I'm feeling much better now though, so you don't need to worry about me," she reassured.

As her voice faded away, Weiss wasn't sure what to do about the silence. The two of them were less than a foot away from one another, and Weiss found herself immediately lost in Pyrrha's eyes. There was a hue on her friend's cheeks that Weiss imagined matched the one on her own, and the same could probably be said for the fast thumping of her heart.

She'd admired Pyrrha for years, even before she'd formally met her. It was still hard to believe all of this wasn't a dream, but she'd spent enough time dwelling on all of that before. She knew it was real now.

Her mind still felt a bit fuzzy and she wasn't really sure of what she was asking until she'd finally said it.

"Pyrrha?" Her voice trembled a bit, and she blinked, drawing a steadying breath. "If… it's okay with you… do you think we could…"

She quickly pressed a palm to her mouth and shook her head.

"N-Never mind! You go to your dorm and get what you need! I'll wait here for you."

She could try asking later.

. . .

Pyrrha was never one to pressure anyone. She saw the uncertainty in Weiss' body language even before her shaky voice reached her ears, but she said nothing about it. After the first time today, Pyrrha knew when Weiss was genuinely frightened, and this seemed to be something else entirely.

She wanted to guess that her hunch was right, but instead she chose to try and put those nerves at ease.

She brought her hand to the top of Weiss' arm and gave another warm smile, her eyes twinkling in spite of her tiredness.

"You don't need to tell me everything now, okay? We have a lot of time before anything has to happen. And I don't just mean our noisy teammates coming back and sticking their noses in our business."

Her wink was so… out-of-character that she couldn't help but smile even more at it, whatever sincerity in her voice being lost as she stifled a giggle with her hand, her ponytail finally losing its grip on her shoulder and hanging beside her head.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," she stated through muffled laughter, happy to feel that she was still able to laugh after crying so much.

Still, Pyrrha gently got up off of the bed and adjusted herself, pulling her shirt a little further down to cover the skin of her midriff that had been pushed up sometime during the day, and gently flicking her hair back into place. Her glance passed over the empty beds in the room, and she quickly fixated on the only one that seemed relatively safe and on the floor. She jerked a thumb towards the door and turned to leave, giving Weiss a small but cheerful wave as she did so.

"I'll be back in a little, okay? Don't push yourself!"

. . .

Pyrrha's wink admittedly had her heart fluttering three times faster than it had been even at the time of their confessions. She knew she must've turned redder than Ruby's cloak, and the ensuing laugh on Pyrrha's part only made the Weiss' heart go even faster.

She pressed a hand to her face in a rare display of embarrassment at herself, a feat only Pyrrha Nikos could manage from the renown heiress. When her friend apologized, Weiss meekly shook her head to indicate it wasn't necessary.

When she'd calmed down for a second, she peeked up again as Pyrrha stood from the bed. The only reason Weiss didn't protest it was because she knew she'd be coming back.

"Of course. Take your time…" she murmured.

She held Pyrrha's gaze for a moment longer, and there was an unspoken promise there, among a few other things. Then, the crimson-haired girl took her leave and headed off to the room across the hall.

Weiss felt her stiff shoulders finally loosen, and realized she hadn't been aware of her own tension until now. And yet, she knew there was no reason to feel that way around Pyrrha, especially not now, after all that had just transpired between them.

She got to her feet slowly, still finding her balance a bit shaky from her slight sickness, but she made it to the bathroom without a hitch. Weiss splashed cold water onto her face before drying off, then proceeding to brush her hair a little.

She… she really wanted to look nice for Pyrrha.

"Oh, Dust, I'm so hopelessly-"

_-in love with her…_

* * *

**A/N: Whoop there it is.**

**Please review!**


	8. Food For Thought

**This chapter will tone down all the drama and give our girls a bit of peace, thank goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 8. Food For Thought

The first thing Pyrrha should have done when she crossed the hall was gather all the things she could reasonably see herself needing for the night, and then returned to Weiss as quickly as possible.

But the first thing she _actually_ did was close the door in a hurry and practically dive for the closest bed, burying her face in the fabric as she grabbed it with both hands and pushed it against her flustered cheeks, exhaling the breath she had been holding since turning away.

Her heart hammered in her chest and her body trembled again, her hair being pushed above the crumpled sheets by her attempts to cool off. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, her cheeks matching the quilt as she held them in her hands.

Pyrrha wasn't entirely sure if the waves of heat washing over her were related to the strange but pleasant feeling in her stomach or just the evening warmth messing with her head, but she needed to get her priorities in check. Weiss came first, herself second.

She had managed to laugh without making a fool of herself, though she felt unsure of the wink - the other reason she wanted to hide her face. Was it too much? Did it seem too unusual? Did Weiss misread it as something else and now expected something different of her?

Her hands slid between her knees and she rubbed them anxiously, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face as she stared at the closed door. Her sleepwear was just behind her against the wall and it wouldn't take more than two minutes to collect everything she'd need, but Pyrrha couldn't help herself. She needed to get her head around this, lest she do something embarrassing in front of the person she cared about the most.

. . .

She'd known for months - possibly even a few years or so - that she admired Pyrrha more than anyone else. But it was only within recent weeks that Weiss realized she was in love with her - no, not just in love. _Smitten_. Entirely and totally smitten with her, and no one else.

It could never be anyone else.

She dried her face off before fixing her clothes, adjusting her dress so the wrinkles were smoothed out, and fixed her hair shortly afterward.

It was a few moments before she'd gathered her bearings and ventured back out into the room. She glanced at the door to find it loose and still slightly ajar even after Pyrrha had left, and she sighed at the thoughts of having to explain it to the professors how it'd been damaged. But even more unpleasant than that was remembering _why_ it was broken…

The sensations of being suffocated in shadows rose up within her once more, and she felt a slight wave of nausea come over her. She stumbled back to her bed and sat down, putting a hand to her chest to catch her breath, reminding herself that was over and done with.

Thanks to Pyrrha…

Her eyes went back to the door as she waited, calming her breathing and pushing down the unfavorable memories for what pleasant ones were surely to come.

. . .

In the moments that passed, Pyrrha made no progress at all. Her thoughts circled in her head, passing the same things over and over again.

'_Nobody else knows. __You can have your own secret romance like you always dreamed about._'

She held her forehead in one hand. There was so much to think about that she hadn't even considered before she had let her emotions get the better of her. Any number of things could go wrong, and that was only when she considered their friends, much less the Beacon staff.

Relationships weren't banned per se, but it had been made clear from the first day that they would only ever do more harm than good in such a dangerous career path. Every student understood that they could die quite literally any day and that forming attachments to someone beyond that of teammate or partner was a bad idea.

Professor Goodwitch was very adamant about reinforcing the point, stating that the pain of losing a loved one - not a family member, but someone you grew to love through your time and experiences with them - was like nothing else in the world. Pyrrha had said nothing, and Glynda showed no signs of it, but the meaning behind those words wasn't that of someone who presumed. She had been through it herself.

Falling in love with someone who may not be there the next day was not a good thing to do no matter how you looked at it, yet that's precisely what Pyrrha had done.

But then, two thoughts echoed louder than the rest.

'_You love _her_._'

'_She __loves _you_._'

And above everything else, those words brought the smile back to her face. She got up from the bed and set about retrieving her things, making explicitly sure that she wouldn't accidentally lock herself out of the dorm like Jaune had done dozens of times before.

. . .

Pyrrha didn't return as quickly as Weiss assumed she might've, and it didn't take long for the heiress' thoughts to start wandering.

Pyrrha Nikos. As _her_ significant other? Surely they'd make quite the pair in the eye of the public, but… could they even allow as much?

She knew her father wouldn't accept anyone less than Pyrrha's level of charisma, fame, and skill - for either of his daughters, but _especially _Weiss, the heiress to Schnee Dust. But that didn't change the fact that Pyrrha was also a girl, and that could potentially raise issues here or there. Not that Weiss cared about what her father thought. It was just his power and influence that worried her.

Weiss didn't want that for Pyrrha. She didn't want that pressure on her any more than it already was.

Pyrrha was well-known enough across the Kingdoms, but Weiss knew for a fact she didn't necessarily _like_ all the attention. It was dehumanizing at times, if not constantly. The last thing Weiss wanted was for her own status to only increase Pyrrha's uncertainties and pain.

_Maybe… this isn't right after all…_

She thought as much-

-and yet, she couldn't stop the flutter in her chest, the eager bubbling she felt as she waited for Pyrrha's return. She imagined it was similar to what Zwei felt waiting for Ruby, this excitement, this sheer happiness and joy…

But this wasn't going to be easy - for either of them - and that was for certain. Weiss only hoped she could do something -_ anything_ \- to help Pyrrha through it, and herself as well.

. . .

The bathroom light clicked off as she left, closing the door behind her and giving the room a once-over to double-check she had everything she needed. Her nightgown was draped over her arm alongside a fresh pair of clothes and underwear on the off-chance it would be needed - the summer nights at Beacon could get incredibly stuffy and uncomfortable if the windows were closed, as they'd need to be to keeping Weiss warm - and she didn't like the idea of showering off the sticky feeling, only to have it come straight back with her old clothes.

Her hand clutched a bottle of water she kept near her person whenever she went out to exercise, and between her fingers was a bag of candy she had 'borrowed' from Nora's stash, just in case Weiss needed something to distract herself with if she couldn't sleep.

Satisfied that she had everything, Pyrrha patted her pocket and closed the door, locking it with her scroll before she eased the busted remnants of team RWBY's own door open. She gave a gentle wave and a polite smile to announce her return and neatly placed her clothes across the bottom of Blake's vacant bed, resting the bottle on the floor for the time being. She would go straight to Professor Goodwitch first thing tomorrow morning to explain the broken door and pay for the damages, but the sun had already dipped below the horizon and night was settling in, so the staff would probably be finishing up their work by now.

Pyrrha paused for a second. "

Weiss? Is there anything I can get you before the cafeteria closes? I'd hate for you to have unexpected cravings during the night, and it would be a good idea to bring some things just in case."

She knew how much fevers messed with the body, and she wanted to do everything she could to lessen the impact on her friend.

. . .

She looked up as Pyrrha re-entered, an assortment of all her necessities in her arms and a beaming smile on her face. That smile eased Weiss' uncertainties and allowed the heiress' lips to curl up a bit as well.

"Welcome back," she greeted.

The mention of food made her think for a moment. She hadn't eaten since the soup Pyrrha had prepared for her earlier, but that had been several hours ago now. Pyrrha was right; the last thing Weiss wanted was to have to inconvenience their rest tonight with a midnight trip to the cafeteria.

"Actually, yes. I think I could do with a little something to eat. I'll come with you, though." She didn't want Pyrrha to keep having to fetch things for her, and Weiss really didn't fancy being alone.

She crouched down beside her bed and reached underneath, pulling out a pair of slippers and sliding her bare feet into them. She then went to her drawers and pulled a few lien from a small pouch she kept in the corner under a few clothes.

Once finished, she walked slowly over to Pyrrha, unsure of what to do with her arms, so she just folded them over her chest. After smoothing out her nightgown and brushing her hair a few minutes ago, she felt decent enough to venture to the cafeteria at this quiet hour. She was still a little dizzy though, so she bit her lip sheepishly.

"Let's take our time."

. . .

The hesitation in Pyrrha's movements only lasted for a second. She didn't entirely agree with the idea of Weiss coming all the way down to the cafeteria in her current state, and she _especially_ didn't like the idea of Weiss paying for anything.

But the heiress certainly wouldn't get back into bed now, so Pyrrha gave a smile and opened the door gently, giving Weiss first passage into the hall.

Closing the door as well as was possible, she slowly eased the two of them down the corridor, holding her arms behind her back so they at least wouldn't get in the way. Their footsteps - well, Pyrrha's footsteps and Weiss' muffled slippers - bounced off the cold walls as the only break in the silence.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say _something_ \- anything to break the awkwardness - or maybe that was just her and Weiss was content to stay silent? She didn't have any idea, but at their current pace in the pale shafts of light through the windows, the journey would take a while, and staying quiet would only make it seem longer. That, and Pyrrha felt as though she should at least be able to say anything when around Weiss. She had _confessed_, for Dust's sake. Idle chatter should not have been this difficult.

Pyrrha had never been good at socializing despite her constant attempts to engage in conversation, and as such her people skills didn't go very far beyond faking it. Still, she had to try something, and so she attempted to break the monotony with a thought that was at the forefront of her mind.

"It's really quiet… almost strange, don't you think?"

. . .

Weiss had never been one to be discomforted by silence. People tended to think it was a bad thing, but growing up as she had, she'd found it could be just the opposite. The heiress typically didn't speak unless spoken to, especially when she was around superiors.

While Pyrrha was supposed to be her equal as a student - and perhaps something more than just friends - Weiss couldn't shake the feelings of admiration she harbored toward her.

She was fine with the silence, but wasn't at all opposed when it was broken.

"I think it's nice, actually," she commented. "These halls are usually congested and boisterous." But it _was_ odd how she could hear every click of their feet and slippers, and her voice seemed a bit too loud for her liking, so she dropped her tone a notch. "It _is_ a bit strange, but it's not all that bad. I don't feel scared."

She wasn't sure why she'd said that; Pyrrha hadn't asked. But it was the truth. Weiss wasn't concerned when she had Pyrrha beside her. She felt comfortable - safe.

As they continued to walk, she stepped a bit closer to her classmate, their respective white and red tresses swaying side to side in turn.

Their shoulders might've brushed, but Weiss couldn't be certain.

. . .

Pyrrha glanced left and right as they passed a cross of corridors, their lack of activity making them seem even longer than they were during the day.

Weiss was right - there was nothing scary about Beacon at night, and the crowds were something Pyrrha could do without. Really, she should have kept quiet.

Even in those few sentences, Weiss had sounded nothing but content, so Pyrrha decided against trying to press for more words. Instead, she cast her gaze beyond the windows whenever they passed them, admiring the moonlit sky and the scenery below. It was almost as beautiful as the other image she saw when she looked to her left.

Weiss was always beautiful, even when others wouldn't be - Pyrrha could say for certain that despite all the compliments she got on her appearance, nobody would say a word to her if they saw her first thing in the morning with messy hair and crumpled clothes.

But Weiss? She had basically spent the entire day in pain of all kinds, and yet she still managed to appear breathtaking in spite of that. Her cheeks may have been stained by her tears and her eyes may have carried the exhaustion she was feeling, but they did nothing to diminish her attractiveness.

Pyrrha felt the warming in her face and forced herself to look away, well aware that she had caught herself admiring Weiss without her consent. If the slight quickening of her heart was anything to go by - she was becoming familiar with that feeling - then she was glad they were almost at the cafeteria.

Though the fact that she wanted to hook her own arm around Weiss' didn't really help matters.

. . .

After that, it was quiet between them, and Weiss was fine with that. She kept pace beside Pyrrha, not because she herself was quickening her stride, but because Pyrrha was undoubtedly compensating for her. It might not even have been a conscious decision on her part; Pyrrha was just naturally considerate of others.

Weiss couldn't help but let her eyes wander. She got bored with the empty hallways before very long, and inevitably ended up looking in her companion's direction.

The natural moonlight highlighted her flowing, crimson tresses, and even the artificial hallway lighting could do nothing to hinder Pyrrha's natural beauty. Her cheeks were high, lips curved into a small smile that Weiss couldn't help but reflect.

She looked away when she realized she was staring, and might even have caught Pyrrha's emerald gaze sweeping over her own person as well, but Weiss couldn't be certain.

She'd just been pondering asking Pyrrha if it would be all right to walk a bit closer to her when her slipper stubbed the tiled floor beneath her feet. With a short cry of surprise, Weiss fell forward, her arms reaching for Pyrrha without a second thought as she clung to her arm to prevent herself from falling.

"S-Sorry! I was kind of spacing out…"

_For more reasons than one…_

_. . ._

For the second time that day, instincts had proved to be trustworthy. It must have been fewer than a couple of seconds, but in that time Pyrrha had turned, dove into a half-crouch to catch Weiss safely before she hit the floor, and felt her heart leap in her chest all at once.

Even though Weiss had kept her grip on Pyrrha's sleeve and saved herself, making the redhead's actions seem somewhat excessive, any negative thoughts that had started to brew in her head were swept away within seconds as Weiss spoke.

Pyrrha stood back up, reaching over with her free arm to brush the more wild locks of hair from the heiress' face, caressing her warm skin unintentionally as she did so. It was good to feel that her temperature seemed a little more natural, though the fact that Weiss had tripped at all was a little worrying. She flashed a smile nonetheless, still admiring her friend's beauty even in this light and held her arm out fully for Weiss to link her own through the gap.

"It's fine. You're okay, right? Don't worry about it. We can take it as slowly as you want, as long as you're happy."

. . .

She was stiff as Pyrrha brushed her fingers over her frazzled bangs, and Weiss felt the blood rush to her cheeks for a few seconds as the taller girl helped her find her balance again. Weiss righted herself and placed her feet carefully, eyes flashing from Pyrrha's face to the ground and back again.

As soon as she realized Pyrrha's arm was being offered to her, Weiss, slowly slipped her elbow around hers for a bit of added support.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Weiss offered a tiny smile of reassurance. "We're just about there now."

They continued on toward the cafeteria, and all the while, Weiss kept close to Pyrrha, trying not to think too much about the warmth at her side where Pyrrha's arm linked with her own.

When at last they arrived, they found the cafeteria vacant, save from a few chefs and people behind the register.

"At least we won't have to wait in line," Weiss noted. "And we get first choice on whatever we want."

. . .

Pyrrha gave a cheery smile and nod, happy that despite their slow pace they had made it before the staff left for the night and restricted their catering choices to the 'easy to use' options. Soup and sandwiches were fine for satisfying late-night cravings, but Weiss needed something more substantial and certainly more filling. If the two of them could make whatever food Weiss chose to cover the entire night, they wouldn't have a problem.

She moved across the selections in display cases, her eyes traveling from chocolate muffins and cookies to exquisitely-decorated cakes. The desserts didn't appear to be the kind of thing you would eat alone, as most students tended to buy for the entire team.

But still, the choices were here, and so Pyrrha was content to move as and when the heiress did, allowing her friend the luxury of time to browse everything in the cafeteria's kitchen without pressure.

Pyrrha returned one of the chef's smiles as he passed the two girls and waited patiently for Weiss, debating on taking something for herself just in case she felt like eating in the night.

. . .

It was already quite late, and Weiss intended to sleep after eating, so she didn't want to have so much that she was unable to rest comfortably; _especially_ if Pyrrha was going to be staying the night with her. Weiss knew that if she herself didn't rest well, then Pyrrha wouldn't either, and that was the last thing she wanted from all of this.

Therefore, she requested a salad from one of the women behind the counter, fresh lettuce and vegetables, drizzled with dressing, all placed expertly into a small bowl. The assortment was very colorful, a great contrast to Weiss' typical appearance.

Back at the Schnee mansion, the chefs would always prepare fancy meals morning, noon, and night. But Weiss rather liked the simpler choices as well. Besides, here at Beacon - where she could make requests as to what she would like added and what she would prefer be left out - she was allowed to be a bit picky; a luxury she didn't have at home.

Once her salad was finished and given to her, Weiss halted the cashier for a moment. She scooted over next to Pyrrha and pulled out a small cookie from the selection.

"Ruby's started to rub off on me lately…" she muttered.

She paid for both things before stepping away, turning to her companion and nodding that she was finished.

. . .

It was a tiny notion at the most, but Pyrrha's smile grew a little wider at the remark. It reminded her that ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time, life for Weiss at Beacon was comparatively normal - or at least, what passed for normal at the academy.

She had the loud, blunt exuberance and crazy schemes of Yang to deal with, being at ends that were ingrained into both girls' very lives with Blake, and partnered with the ball of supercharged rose petals and bubbliness that was Ruby Rose to contend with.

By comparison, Pyrrha had it easy.

Sure, Nora could be a handful and Jaune was exhaustively uncooperative from time to time, but Ren was Pyrrha's bastion of sanity should she ever need it - and she wondered how on earth Weiss managed to keep her wits with her teammates being the people they were. Pyrrha supposed it just went to show how much patience and willpower Weiss had.

With a mental smile matching her physical one, the two girls turned around to leave with their food choices in-hand.

The return journey was much the same as the first, though thankfully nobody tripped and the door was exactly as they had left it. Pyrrha guessed it must have been almost ten 'o clock by the time they returned. From the sun going down and the fact that it was a relatively cloudless night, a glance at the clock proved her right.

She gently placed her things down on the bottom of Blake's bed beside her nightgown and clean clothes, still a little unsure of what to do even now. Going down to the cafeteria had reminded them of the reality still around them, outside of the events that had transpired in the dorm. Coming back to it now made everything come rushing back, the good more so than the bad.

A shy glance at Weiss had Pyrrha's heart backflipping into giddy nervousness once again.

Just from this much alone, she could tell it was going to be an awkward but wonderful night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, time for nice things now! Yay!**

**Please review!**


	9. Sweet Silence

**Can they finally enjoy a nice evening together...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Sweet Silence

By the time they returned to the room, Weiss was finally starting to feel her appetite kicking in, and her stomach made a small sound. She blushed in embarrassment and hid her face just as she sat down on the floor beside her bed. Yes, there were tables in the room, but she wanted to stick close to Pyrrha, and Weiss wasn't one to dine while sitting where she slept.

She held her salad bowl in her lap and put the cookie aside for now, partially expecting Ruby to appear from behind her to snatch it.

When she looked up, Pyrrha was shifting about a bit uncomfortably, and the heiress silently scolded herself for not having taken her guest's comfort into account.

"Why don't you come sit beside me?" she offered. "I hate to have you sit on the floor, but the desks are covered in Yang's unfinished assignments and Blake's books."

Plus, the little shivers that were running through her body reminded Weiss of her slight sickness; she definitely wouldn't mind a bit of warmth next to her now.

. . .

Pyrrha had smiled so much today that she imagined Weiss must have been getting sick of seeing it, and it happened again at the heiress' suggestion. However, she still felt the need to reassure that it was fine, though she had a feeling that Weiss was only being polite.

"It's not a problem, really. I usually end up on the floor myself when it gets a little too risky to stay on my bed. It's surprising how many objects get thrown when Jaune refuses to admit that Nora is a better cook than him."

There was a brief recollection of Ren and Pyrrha sitting quietly beside her bed, relatively sheltered from the books and impressive variety of items that were being scattered everywhere, the two silently agreeing that Ren was the best cook of them all, and Pyrrha couldn't help but feel her heart tingle a little. Not quite the same tingle she got when around Weiss, but not too different.

She took care to seat herself a few inches apart from Weiss and then shuffled a little closer, opening one packet of candy and placing one of the squishy sweets into her mouth, its deep red color matching the raspberry-flavored _pop_ that tickled her tongue.

Were she not doing her best to keep still and not worry about things such as personal space, Pyrrha may not have noticed the slight trembling at her side. Her eyes glanced that way to make sure, and she immediately considered the possibility that Weiss may have just been cold, or that she was shivering because of something else. Either way, Pyrrha was already debating what she could do to help.

. . .

Weiss perked up instantly the second Pyrrha got up to sit beside her instead, and the heiress felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. She scooted over just a bit, partially to to ensure her companion had enough space for herself, and partially because she was still bashful about being so close to her. After all that had transpired between them within the past few hours, she wasn't sure why she was still getting the jitters, but it wasn't something she could control.

Once Pyrrha had settled at a comfortable distance, Weiss relaxed a bit and started on her salad. The atmosphere between them was light and comfortable, despite the chaos the heiress was feeling inside her chest. Weiss did her best not to let her nerves get the better of her, coaching herself to remember to breathe and sit up straight, trying her best not to make the air uncomfortable and risk making Pyrrha uneasy.

She ate slowly, glad to see Pyrrha enjoying her food and candy, and it put Weiss more at ease as well.

Just as she was finishing her salad, however, she coughed a little and put a hand to her chest. Immediately afterward, a jolting shudder ran through her entire body, one she had no hopes of hiding - she wasn't even sure if she'd been successful in concealing the previous ones. Weiss put her food down on the floor and hugged herself briefly, already feeling her cheeks blush again.

The Ice Queen getting cold? Any other student not on her own team would've laughed at that notion, and if Pyrrha did too, Weiss wasn't sure what she'd do with herself.

. . .

It wasn't the shivering that brought Pyrrha to action, and nor was it the cough - she had been tensing ever since she first felt Weiss trembling beside her, and the moment the heiress' body moved uncharacteristically, Pyrrha was in action.

One arm held Weiss' shoulder while the other gently patted and rubbed her back, trying to force every ounce of illness out of her body with smooth motions and reassuring touches. Emerald eyes were filled with concern that bordered worry as Pyrrha murmured the soothing words she hoped worked as well as the movies would have her believe.

Even if it was just a simple "You're okay," or "Let it out, it's fine," or even an, "I'm here if you need me, okay?", she still felt as though her voice and touch weren't quite enough to properly show Weiss just how much she cared.

But that wasn't something to worry herself with now, and Pyrrha knew that. Her focus was on doing her best to help her friend, and hopefully stop her shivers.

. . .

Weiss jolted again as she felt Pyrrha's touch, but it was more from surprise than anything else. She certainly hadn't been expecting it, and yet she felt she shouldn't be surprised. Pyrrha always put everyone else first, and considering what they'd been through together that day, she'd likely be more inclined to tend to Weiss before anyone else.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to relax under Pyrrha's soothing touch, her previously-erect posture slumping quickly as she leaned into the other girl's side.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't know why I'm so cold…"

But she knew one thing for sure. Pyrrha was warm.

With a sigh, Weiss cleared her throat and expelled the last few coughs into her own shoulder, inching closer to her friend, her pride be damned. She didn't want to keep putting up a front when she was with Pyrrha. She felt more than comfortable enough around her, and didn't want to hide things anymore.

The shivers died away before long and Weiss sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she rested against Pyrrha's side.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," she mumbled. "I owe you so much for all you've done for me today."

. . .

There it was again. The surge of relief washing over her in a wave of warmth, pulling the tension from her body and releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Weiss knew when she was okay, and Pyrrha trusted her not to lie, so her brow rose like the edges of her mouth into another warm smile, half for the heiress and half for herself.

But Weiss apologizing for this was something that Pyrrha would not allow.

She shook her head gently, and carefully pulled the hairs that had fallen over Weiss' eyes aside with her fingers to see the blue beneath, like the most beautiful of glaciers in their color.

"It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize for anything, I promise." She debated adding something else to that sentence, but Weiss would have none of it, and so instead she shifted her position a little to better accommodate the girl leaning against her arm.

Slowly lifting it up and placing it around Weiss' back, Pyrrha gripped her arm loosely enough to allow Weiss movement, yet firm enough to say that she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't have a jacket to share or a blanket to put around them both, but she guessed that getting up was the last thing either of them wanted anyway.

So she remained seated on the floor, with one hand slowly working through what remained of the candy while the other occasionally rubbed her friend's arm, the only words spoken after that being a whispered, "You don't owe me anything."

. . .

She could sense that Pyrrha had relaxed, and Weiss soon followed, releasing a long sigh as she leaned into her. Gentle fingers combed through her bangs, and she looked up to catch Pyrrha's shining emerald eyes, her smile equally as gorgeous and calming.

The arm around her back rubbed softly, and despite the short sleeves of her nightgown and her bare legs, Weiss felt unspeakably warm.

She wanted to be closer.

Slowly, one arm slipped behind the small of Pyrrha's back, her eyes asking silent permission if this was all right. When Pyrrha didn't refuse her, Weiss slid her other arm over the girl's stomach, pulling her into a loose embrace.

Weiss rested her head against the other girl's shoulder and closed her eyes.

At first, she was nervous the sensation of drowning would overcome her again, that her breath would hitch again. For a moment, her inhales and exhales were manual and shaky.

But Pyrrha's breaths were calm and slow, and Weiss could feel each one against her own body.

So she allowed herself to do the same, breathing slowly and deeply until she wasn't scared of drowning anymore.

She was safe with Pyrrha - nothing was clearer than that.

And she just wanted to stay like this for a little while longer.

. . .

For all the times she had dreamt about it, and read about it, and heard it from others, nothing was quite accurate to the real thing.

The arms around her waist were even more comforting and warm than she ever imagined they'd be. The head resting on her shoulder was even more soothing and calming that any words.

And Weiss' face was the most beautiful thing Pyrrha had ever seen.

Her heart was racing in her chest, and her whole body tingled with nerves as her emotions flared up and fought each other inside of her while she tried to wrap her head around exactly _what_ she was feeling. It was confusing and a little scary to have such unknown things inside of herm but being where she was, with the person she was with, made it impossible to be upset.

Her head tilted to rest her cheek on Weiss' hair, and she let out a deep breath, their food forgotten completely in favor of something much more satisfying. Pyrrha smiled again, her cheeks flushed crimson, but her tired eyes full of happiness.

. . .

As heavenly as their positions were, Weiss knew they'd both regret it with sore backs and stiff necks if they fell asleep like this. She only spoiled herself for as long as she dared, until she knew she had to open her eyes, lest she succumb to sleep.

A glance at her remaining salad found it unappetizing, but when she reached for the cookie, she couldn't help but feel rebellious. She sat up just a bit, breaking the treat in half and offering part to Pyrrha.

"I think I'll need help with this. I'm a bit tired, but I don't want it to go to waste."

She fully intended to sleep after a quick brush of her teeth and hair, and with any luck, Pyrrha wouldn't be opposed to taking Weiss' bed with her.

Almost timidly, she took a bite of the sugary treat, her eyes going to Pyrrha's to encourage she do the same.

. . .

Her mouth had opened a little in surprise at the offer, but Pyrrha gratefully accepted it and took the cookie-half in one hand, flashing a thankful smile before she snapped one bite of it into her mouth.

The texture and flavor were not unappealing, though they were set askew by the lingering taste of the candy she had eaten previously. She didn't really care about that, nor the broken door or the impromptu… 'snuggle session' on the floor instead of somewhere much more comfortable, if she could be so bold as to call it that - all Pyrrha cared about were two things.

One: hat Weiss was okay - and despite the occasional shiver and cough, that seemed to be the case, much to her relief.

And two: that Weiss would be comfortable enough to relax and hopefully rest as much as she could - something that Pyrrha still wasn't quite sure of.

Even though they had spent what it would take most people months of bonding to do in one day, more or less - Pyrrha hoped that the events of today would at least strengthen them as friends, if not nothing else - there was still a hovering uncertainty in her gut, as though she was apprehensive of making a mistake.

Still, mistakes could be fixed later.

Right now, the important thing was huddling in to her side as she held Weiss close, their bodies more comforting than the warmest of blankets, and she knew to remember that.

. . .

Weiss munched slowly on her treat, wanting an excuse to stay there at Pyrrha's side for as long as possible. But it was only a few minutes later before she had finished eating, and a yawn forced its way out. It was getting late.

Absently, she leaned her head sideways onto Pyrrha's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek on the warm fabrics of her friend's shirt. Pyrrha was so soft…

Her mind traveled back to everything Pyrrha had done for her today, more than anyone else in her life ever had. Weiss wanted to at least provide a comfortable environment for the other girl to sleep tonight without the rest of her team present.

Almost apologetically, the heiress moved away from Pyrrha, instantly missing her warmth.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," she explained. "I'll be back soon."

She stood and hurried off to the bathroom before she could change her mind and linger too much longer.

. . .

The touch against her shoulder had stoked the tiny fire inside her a little more, sending new tingles of warmth tickling her chest from her heart outwards, but even though the heat from Weiss evaporated as the heiress rose to her feet, Pyrrha's mood remained the way it was.

She gave an affirming nod and flashed another smile, watching as Weiss made her way to the bathroom, snowy hair flowing behind her as she vanished from sight. Pyrrha held her gaze at the doorway for a moment longer, still taking in the beauty she had been graced with seeing before her eyes fell back into her lap.

One third of the cookie remained, and the sight of it poked at her stomach, reminding her that she had unfinished business to take care of. Not even a minute later, and all traces of it were gone. Pyrrha gently scooped the crumbs into the empty packet of candy and scrunched it into a ball before she lightly tossed it into the trashcan placed beside the 'closed' door.

With that out of the way and the light from the bathroom melding with the soft glow of the moon pouring through the window, Pyrrha's thoughts and body both turned to the matter which they had been suppressing for as long as possible - fatigue.

With a light sigh, she picked up her jacket from the floor and folded it over her arm, glancing around for a spare space to put her clothes for the night. The dim light was enough to see by and gave the room a curious, almost ethereal quality were the gold not streaming from the open door, and Pyrrha wondered what it would be like when the night hit its peak.

She was tired in every possible way, and now that Weiss wasn't sitting beside her there was no running away from it. Her muscles ached and her head almost felt as though it was pounding, but the tingling in her heart refused to leave her alone - and so did the smile on her face.

. . .

Weiss did as she'd said and began brushing her teeth. With all the unexpected events that had occurred within the past several hours, the mechanical, clockwork process of brushing and flossing was a welcome familiarity. She wasn't opposed to changes - _especially_ ones that involved Pyrrha's presence and affection. But there was something to be said about appreciating the solidarity of her daily schedule.

Weiss rinsed her mouth out until the aftertaste of mint was absent from her tongue, and then proceeded to splash soapy water onto her face. She didn't want to keep away from Pyrrha for long at the risk of either of them feeling too uncomfortable at being left alone.

Therefore, Weiss re-emerged a few moments later, leaving the bathroom light on for the sake of seeing a bit better; she planned to turn off the main light once Pyrrha was ready.

She found her friend standing near the beds, looking understandably drowsy. Weiss went to her and touched her arm lightly to rouse her.

"Would you like to change now?" she asked softly. "I'll clean things up here. Take your time."

. . .

The touch was so light and gentle, just enough to draw Pyrrha's attention from the mists of sleep. She blinked away the tiredness in her eyes and took a moment to process what her friend was saying, giving a small smile and a nod in agreement.

"Of course. I'll try not to take too long."

As much as Pyrrha wanted to apologize and to insist that Weiss didn't need to do anything besides rest, she knew the heiress simply wouldn't accept Pyrrha doing everything for her, and stressing Weiss with any more than what she had already been through was the last thing Pyrrha wanted to do.

She quietly gathered her nightgown and gave another nod of thanks to Weiss as she passed, deliberately leaving the bathroom door open so they could both see what they were doing.

RWBY's mirror had an amusing variety of bottles lined up on the edge of the sink, from Weiss' expensive perfume to the seven hair products that obviously belonged to Yang. The smile on Pyrrha's face grew a little wider at seeing her friends' ways of living, giving her a little glimpse into their daily lives that she honestly felt privileged to be a part of.

Still, her body ached and her mind was tired, so she began the act of undressing in a hasty manner, willing to expend a little more energy to rest a little faster, _especially_ with Weiss.

She hadn't ever been so brash as to dream of such a thing.

So now, knowing it would actually happen, was much more incredible than a dream come true.

She really couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I remember for this part we deliberately didn't write in a lot of dialogue because we wanted to portray that scenario of being comfortable around another person in silence. Even if it's a little bit awkward, it's still more cozy than anything. I think these two would have that kind of relationship. And the 'sweet' doubled for that, and also for the deserts haha**

**We'll be wrapping it up soon.**

**Please review!**


	10. Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 10. Sleeping Arrangements

Watching Pyrrha go, Weiss made sure she made it to the bathroom, what with her uneven steps and slouching posture.

She understood how exhausted Pyrrha was - after all, it wasn't every day one was put through the sheer terror of nearly having a friend die in your arms. The physical exhaustion of reviving Weiss, combined with the emotional enervation, was more than enough to make anyone terribly tired, especially someone like Pyrrha who put her heart and soul into everything she did.

So Weiss did her best to prepare everything, making sure Pyrrha would walk back into the room and be greeted with the most comfort possible. She sat on her bed and pulled down the covers so Pyrrha could easily slip underneath when she was ready.

She debated grabbing another pillow, but something told her just the one she had was fine.

She sat up, posture erect despite her own fatigue, her eyes trained on the slightly-ajar bathroom door as she waited for Pyrrha to emerge once more.

The silence was nice, but at the same time it was killing her.

. . .

There was _so much_ to think about now that Pyrrha was alone that she couldn't really concentrate on anything at all.

She removed her clothes and pulled her nightgown onto her shoulders so nonchalantly, whereas inside, her entire being was a battling mess of emotions and feelings. She was tired, but she also felt happy, perhaps even excited. Her stomach knotted and uncurled, she was hungry yet satisfied, and her head was both spinning and empty. It was quite a surreal sensation, as though everything about her was confused about what it should be doing.

Lacking the will to think about it beyond that, Pyrrha settled for a simple '_I need to sleep_' and gathered her clothes under her arm. She checked the bathroom once over to make sure she hadn't neglected anything and that everything was as it should be, then flicked the light off, closing the door as she left the room.

The sight that greeted her would have been something out of a romantic novel, were she in any state to make such comparisons.

The soft light illuminated enough to see by without being overbearing or blinding, and yet Pyrrha could make out every flawless aspect of Weiss' face, from her mesmerizing misty eyes to the thin line that Pyrrha saw curve a little into a small smile as she re-entered the room.

However, staring was always impolite and Pyrrha would not be seen being rude to anyone that didn't deserve it, much less someone she cared about as much as Weiss. She whispered an apology under her breath and hurried over to Blake's bed, rapidly folding her clothes neatly on the surface with her back turned to hide the faint blushing in her cheeks.

. . .

Her smiled only brightened when Pyrrha re-entered the room, the silky fabrics of her red nightgown catching the lamplight in a mesmerizing. Her long, crimson hair was even more gorgeous as it reached down to her hips, slightly wavy, though her emerald eyes were clearly tired.

Only the bedside lamp was left on now, and Weiss was about to open her mouth to invite Pyrrha to lay down beside her. But she stopped herself when Pyrrha hurried to Blake's bed instead.

Weiss' shoulders slumped. Her initial reaction was to be a bit hurt by Pyrrha's avoidance of her, especially considering they'd rested together a few hours ago. But she could understand all of this might've been a bit much - a two-hour nap together wasn't the same as sleeping beside one another for an entire night.

If sleeping in Blake's bed was what was best for Pyrrha, then Weiss could accept that.

She laid herself down on her side, watching her friend go about folding her clothes. There was a feeling of dejection bubbling up in her chest, but she pushed it away. She wanted Pyrrha to be comfortable, and considered herself lucky her friend was even staying in the same room as her tonight.

Still, Weiss couldn't suppress a small shiver, and remembered the warmth of Pyrrha's touch.

. . .

Pyrrha's hidden blush only deepened a little further as she came to her under-clothes, a mini-crisis hitting her like a slap in the face as she folded her laundry. She couldn't leave them on Blake's bed - that would be incredibly rude and she really didn't feel comfortable with doing something like that - but she couldn't leave them on the floor.

What if someone came in of a patrol morning and saw a pair of intimates thrown onto the floor with both her and Weiss asleep in the same bed? What if they misinterpreted the scene? What if it was a student that bolted to tell everyone? What if it was a teacher? Would they be expelled?

Pyrrha took a deep breath. She chided herself. Now was not the time for doubts and wild exaggerations. She had been over this countless times before and this time was no different. She was just exhausted and her mind was creating inane scenarios now.

Her shoulders tensed and relaxed as she let out a deep breath and made her decision, tucking her underwear into the closest pocket. To be honest, she had no idea why she didn't think of that to begin with. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly turned and made her way to the lamp, taking one last look at Weiss before she clicked the light off and plunged the room into almost-darkness.

. . .

She watched Pyrrha's back, and Weiss could tell her friend was thinking about one thing or another. Weiss hoped it wasn't her. She didn't want to cause Pyrrha even the slightest amount of discomfort, even in her thoughts. She'd already inconvenienced Pyrrha enough today…

With a tiny sigh, Weiss clutched the blankets closer to her chest, suppressing another shiver in case her friend were to turn around and see her. She didn't need Pyrrha worrying for her anymore - the girl needed some rest.

So Weiss closed her eyes, and a moment later, Pyrrha turned off the lamp, the last remaining source of light, shrouding the room in darkness. Now, the heiress let out the shivers, content in knowing Pyrrha wouldn't notice.

With a soft, tentative voice, Weiss called out to her.

"Goodnight, Pyrrha."

. . .

Though the moonlight seeping through the crack in the curtains illuminated a strip of the floor between beds, Pyrrha's eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the change in light, so she let her hands lead the way.

They traced the edge of the lamp, the table, down to the soft fringes of a pillow and further still to exposed sheets. She kept moving until her fingers grasped the edge of the covers and she hesitated, if only for a second.

She was still doubting, though she wasn't sure _what_ she was doubting anymore. Weiss? Herself? Them together? Did it even matter?

With a soundless sigh, Pyrrha sat herself on the edge of the bed and slid her legs beneath the sheets, pulling the covers over her body until the edge rested against her shoulder and she had found a comfortable position against a pillow that wasn't her own.

But she wasn't really comfortable at all. Not with hearing the meekness in Weiss' voice, or the gap between the two of them that felt enormous. The bed was cold against her skin despite the summer temperature, and she knew exactly why that was.

But as much as she wanted to, Pyrrha knew she couldn't pull her friend into the softest, most tender embrace she could manage. She had to consider Weiss' feelings first, and there was no way she was going to push anything that would make the girl even remotely uncomfortable. So all she could do was do her best to sound as though she were happy with the way things were.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

. . .

Hearing Pyrrha's reply made Weiss flinch. She couldn't properly explain why, but something in her friend's tone sounded just as sad and uncertain and lonely as the ache in Weiss' own chest felt.

They'd confessed quite a bit earlier today, expressed so many profound emotions.

So why was it so hard for them to close that distance now?

It should've been so simple, really. But Weiss felt she was too worried about imposing too much too quickly onto Pyrrha, and it was likely the same struggle for Pyrrha in regards to her.

Weiss didn't know if there was anything she could do to help the situation. Maybe she was just being foolish in trying to justify not going to lie with her, or invite Pyrrha to do the same. But now that they were this far past the point of invitation, it felt far too awkward to speak up.

So she decided to just let Pyrrha sleep, and will her own mind and heart to be quiet for the night.

But it was awfully cold.

And she really can't be sure of what happened after that.

One moment, Weiss was huddled up in her bed all alone.

And the next, she was slipping into Blake's, nestling up to Pyrrha's back without a care left in the world.

. . .

It can't have been more than a few minutes, yet the time seemed to pass so slowly. Every breath felt like it took an hour, and every second of silence bore into her ears like a blaring siren alerting her that something wasn't right.

That is, until her ears caught the faint rustling of cloth in the darkness.

Even at night, in the dark, physically and mentally exhausted, Pyrrha's senses were on alert, and for once she thanked them for halting the quiet that would soon have prevented her from sleeping at all.

She didn't flinch when a pair of hands grasped at her back, though she did feel a pang of worry and perhaps guilt at sensing how shaky they were, be it from Weiss' lingering fever or something else that Pyrrha didn't really want to think about. There was a lot Pyrrha didn't want to think about right now, and all of it involved the girl in this bed, in one form or another.

A part of her wanted to roll over and pull the heiress into a tight, overprotective embrace that only Weiss herself could make Pyrrha break, but another told her to stay as she was, for fear that anything she did would be misreading her friend's actions and making them both uncomfortable.

It took a moment of hesitation, but she eventually brought her hand over her shoulder to rest on Weiss' own, to show that she was okay with the touch as it was - if she could ease Weiss' nerves, perhaps she wouldn't worry about holding her close anymore.

. . .

Maintaining this distance would've provided just enough warmth for her to drift into slumber, perhaps a bit unsteady and chilled, but slumber nonetheless. And with Pyrrha's blossom-like scent filling her lungs with every breath, she felt more relaxed than she thought she should, considering who else was sleeping in bed with her.

But the mattress really wasn't generous enough to be accommodating two people who were keeping such distance between them - one wrong turn on either of their parts could very well mean a nasty fall to the floor.

And when she felt the gentle, smooth touch of Pyrrha's fingers over hers, Weiss knew that getting closer wouldn't warrant opposition from either of them.

Slowly, with painstaking movements, she inched herself closer to the other girl, feeling silken hair slipping through her fingers. Her knees bumped the backs of Pyrrha's, and that was when Weiss paused. Her fingers curled a little bit more into the red nightgown, her stomach barely brushing against Pyrrha's back with feather-light contact.

She sighed, but it wasn't the worried kind anymore - it was content, and she could only hope her friend was feeling the same.

. . .

Pyrrha couldn't count how many times she had felt her heart twinge in her chest, though it was by no means unwelcome this time around.

The growing heat against her back and the hands sweeping through her hair sent her stomach fluttering and her cheeks burning pink, though she wouldn't have traded the sensations for anything else in the world. She felt Weiss' fingers clench the fabric on her back, the whispers of breath against her neck between locks of hair, the heiress making contact in as many places as she could to feel warm and safe...

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile in the darkness, both for how cute she knew Weiss was being and for how trusting the action was. Although, she had a slight suspicion amongst her exhausted thoughts that despite the change, Weiss was sill trying to reserve herself from doing anything more, and Pyrrha knew that there were only two ways to prove to the heiress that there was nothing she could ever do that wouldn't be welcome.

She enjoyed the silence. It allowed her to focus on other things like her mind or the tiny breathing behind her, so instead, Pyrrha gently pushed her body a few inches off the sheets with her arm acting as support, and with her free hand she ran her fingers down the length of Weiss' arm to grasp her hand, interlocking them to ensure she never let go unless Weiss wanted her to.

And with slow, tender movements, Pyrrha guided Weiss' arm above her hip and around her waist, trembling ever so slightly at the touch against her skin through the thin material of her nightgown.

She didn't press Weiss to hold the position, nor did she move to prevent Weiss from retracting her arm if she wanted to. Instead, Pyrrha gently unhooked her fingers from Weiss' hand and waited for the girl's response. The offer to hold her had ben presented, and Pyrrha told herself she'd be fine whether Weiss refused or accepted.

But if she was being honest, there was one option she favored more than the other.

. . .

She would've been perfectly content to have simply fallen asleep just like this, with Pyrrha's presence surrounding her, and the warmth of the blankets filling in the spaces in between.

But she froze when she felt that familiar hand sliding down her own, guiding her arm over Pyrrha's slender hip beneath the covers. Weiss opened her eyes again, just barely able to make out the shapes of Pyrrha's shoulders and the back of her head, as well as the faint redness of her hair beneath the pale moonlight slipping in past the curtains.

This slow, silent action spoke louder than words. It was permission to get closer to Pyrrha - if she wanted to. It was the reassurance that this was more than okay. It was the encouragement to stop holding back.

So, with a small breath, Weiss closed her eyes and voluntarily moved her arms, snaking the other between Pyrrha's body and the mattress, her fingers coming together at the front of the other girl's stomach, embracing her ever so loosely. Weiss pulled herself closer, her own chest and stomach pressing gently but fully against Pyrrha's back.

Her cheek rested softly against the pillow, the silken tresses of crimson cushioning her face as well. She inhaled the aroma gliding off the back of Pyrrha's neck, angling her own face just a bit so her breaths wouldn't make her friend uncomfortable.

Weiss couldn't hold back a contented sound, a small, giddy little "Mm!" It was sheer bliss, unbridled joy at finally being able to get what she wanted, curled up so close to Pyrrha and holding her like this. Her smile wasn't exactly visible in the darkness, but it was likely audible, and possibly even contagious. Either way, her joy was palpable and had her squeezing Pyrrha all the tighter, her palms tracing over the girl's stomach. They didn't need words.

She loved this so much. Her heart thumped slowly where it pressed to Pyrrha's back, her breathing steady and deepening. The shivers were nowhere to be found, and only the most precious warmth wreathed around her now, one she never wanted to relinquish.

. . .

There were many sounds that sent Pyrrha's heart aflutter - from the tiny mewling of kittens when she was a child to the cheering of her friends when she participated in combat - but none quite hit her the same way as Weiss' frankly adorable squeak of happiness did. She couldn't help but giggle into her hand, a childlike sound that reminded her of when her dog used to chase its tail.

She loved having all the time in the world to focus on the one who mattered the most to her.

The hands on her stomach and the body against her back sent waves of warmth surging through her body, tingling her limbs and tickling her heart with their touch. She was so happy - doubly so that Weiss was comfortable enough with her to not only sleep in the same bed, but also to hold her like this.

Pyrrha didn't mind at all when she thought of it as being Weiss' teddy-bear, and while a flashing notion suggested that Weiss never had such a toy to hold as a child, she disregarded it immediately. Now was a time for happiness and rest; she could learn about the heiress' childhood when Weiss was ready to share it.

Right now, with Weiss' hold around her both loose and secure at the same time and her heart signing, Pyrrha felt the exhaustion return with force. She surrendered herself to it without resistance, content to finally rest with the person she loved by her side.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

'_I love you.'_

_. . ._

Pyrrha hadn't said it out loud. All she'd murmured was a gentle "goodnight," followed by her name. Nothing more.

And yet, Weiss had heard it. She'd heard those three words clearly. If not straight from Pyrrha's mouth, then directly from her actions.

It was in the way Pyrrha had come to visit her today, how she'd made sure Weiss was feeling all right.

It was in the way she'd worried for her and kissed her, how she'd desperately fought against the fates to gift air back into her lungs and beats back into her heart.

It was how she'd repeatedly sacrificed her own wellbeing for the sake of Weiss', how she'd kept her warm and ensured she'd eaten.

It was in the way she'd curled up beside Weiss without question or fear of consequence, and how she'd gladly accepted her embrace.

Pyrrha had said it enough times. Weiss wondered if she'd been successful in reciprocating such things.

So she made sure to make it clear now, not only in the warmness of her voice, but also with a small kiss to the girl's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Pyrrha…"

Weiss closed her eyes, the smile never once leaving her lips as she relaxed fully against the other occupant of the bed.

This was nothing short of paradise, and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

**A/N: People keep predicting this is the calm before the storm like I'm some kind of monster, like I'll put them through more crap after all they've been through. I definitely won't. Absolutely not. Probably.**

**Please review!**


	11. Believing In Someone

**Some of you expressed concern after my notes in the previous chapter. Time to find out if there was good reason for it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 11. Believing In Someone

Sleep had come quickly for Pyrrha. Her breathing fell into a slow rhythm, and her mind succumbed to the creeping blackness of sleep, and while she didn't dream she didn't mind - she had been living a dream while she was awake today.

And yet, for reasons she wasn't quite sure of, she awoke, being pulled from the tranquil silence by something she never quite saw. Her eyes opened slowly to the darkness, the pair of arms still curled around her stomach, refreshing the already-vibrant memories in her head with a smile.

But something was off - something slowly clutching inside her stomach that she couldn't put her finger on.

A quick glance over the room confirmed they were still alone and the door was still 'closed', and from what she could tell there was nothing different from before.

So why did this nagging feeling of uncertainty continue to claw at her, as though it were trying to force her to realize something? She was tired, and her interrupted sleep had only served to befuddle her brain even more. She fumbled over her thoughts while her head went back to the pillow to sleep it off.

It was still warm… warm… _warmth_…

_Cold._

The realization hit her harder than a train tearing through the bedroom, slapping every ounce of fatigue from her body in seconds. The arms around her were suddenly chilled and loose, devoid of heat and joined only by the grip of rigid fingers. There was no warmth against her back, only the pressure of a body half-limp on the sheets.

Pyrrha flipped over as quickly as she could, half gentle and half rushed as she peered through the blackness to the shape in front of her, her heart rapidly hammering in her chest as her stomach tightened into even bigger knots.

Weiss wasn't moving_._

Pyrrha shook her friend, her head pounding and her hands shaking, all manner of worries and doubts falling over each other in the shadow of a realization that tore out her heart from her very being.

Weiss' eyes were closed. Her chest was motionless, and no matter how much Pyrrha jolted her, she didn't wake up. Even as Pyrrha's distraught voice punctured the silence of the night in the same way spears of regret and fear stabbed through her heart, the girl in front of her didn't stir.

"Weiss? Weiss! Please, wake up!"

She felt the tears burst from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks and staining the silk of her nightgown, the sobs she tried and failed to fight back choking her unheard pleas, her voice failing her just like she had failed the girl she loved.

"P-Please! You can't- you can't do this to me!"

Her shaking slowed and gradually halted just as her voice cracked and broke, her body shaking with uncontrolled sadness as her shoulders heaved with sobs, wrapping her arms around the lifeless body of her friend and burying her face into the crook of Weiss' neck, unable to do anything but cry.

She was pathetic. For all her talents, she couldn't even save the life of the person she cared about the most. Her fruitless begging only fell on the monotony of the night, and even as a tiny part of her continued to cling to the hope that the girl in her arms would wake, it never came.

"_Please…_"

She was _dead-_

Pyrrha shot up from her pillow with a gasp, yanking the sheets forward as they fell down her torso. Her chest rose and fell to match the rapid, shallow breaths she was forcing herself to take. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her stomach was inside itself with fear. Her head throbbed with a headache she'd never known the likes of before. Cold sweat trickled down her skin, and yet she felt her entire body on fire.

But she couldn't focus on anything at all until she finally felt warmth around her waist, and her thoughts immediately turned to the person beside her-

Which also brought everything in her nightmare flooding back.

She could feel a wave of nausea surging through her body faster than she could react. Everything was a mess and her vision was blurry. Even the darkness seemed to spin dizzyingly, yet somehow she managed to stutter out some words, filled to the brim with every worry and fear in all 17 years of her life.

"Weiss? A-Are you all right...?"

. . .

Sleep had been kind to her for a good portion of the night.

Weiss dreamt she was somewhere warm - safe. She couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly, at least not right away. But as the world started to form around her, she could tell it was colorful and bright - welcoming.

At last, the splashes of color separated into individual shapes - hundreds of them. She was in a field of flowers. And she wasn't alone.

Pyrrha stood just at the opposite end, beaming and beautiful as ever, her dazzling presence greater and more radiant than that of all the flowers combined. Her dazzling emerald eyes met Weiss' from across the distance, and she smiled brighter than the sun. Opening her arms to Weiss, she called out her name softly, invitingly.

The heiress kicked off instantly, sending petals up behind her heels, intent to cover the space between them. She could already picture their meeting, how Pyrrha would lift her up into her arms and twirl her, laugh with her, and kiss her. Weiss ran faster for the sake of achieving that outcome.

But it never came.

When she'd been just a foot away from Pyrrha - just that final jump away - Pyrrha vanished. Everything did.

Weiss woke with a start as she felt a dissonance of movement and sound beside her. The bed wasn't still as it should've been. The mattress was shaking, the sheets ruffling. She didn't know what it was right away, but there was definitely something horribly wrong. She felt instantly nauseous and on-edge, her heart seized with piercing thorns of panic, dreadful trepidation pulsing through her veins.

The sound of her name reached her ears, and as she squinted in the darkness, she could make out Pyrrha, propped up and facing her now, her hair frazzled and chest heaving, eyes wide with fright, as though she were being hunted.

Weiss' voice was choked, and her throat felt like it was clogged with something that wasn't there. She needed to force her voice out as she braced herself on her elbows.

"P-Pyrrha!" she gasped. "Wh-What is it? What's the matter- what's going on…?" Her voice trembled and shook, tears jumping into her eyes. "I-I'm fine, but _you_\- what's happened, Pyrrha?"

She wanted to reach out to her, but she wasn't sure if she should - not yet. She didn't know what was going on, if there was something she wasn't aware of that Pyrrha was, if they needed to get up and run and get out of there, or if they needed to call for assistance. All Weiss knew was that her heart was pounding, and that Pyrrha was-

_-absolutely terrified._

She'd _never_ seen her like this before, never imagined it was even possible.

She didn't like it one bit. And she needed it to stop for both their sakes.

. . .

There was a dreadful pause in the silence, and no matter how much she would hate herself for the rest of her life for it, Pyrrha feared the worst. When Weiss did not instantly respond, her heart had frozen. It was only a second - not even enough for her mess of a mind to catch up - but it felt as though her body had left her.

All she could do was watch Weiss wake, watch the worry and fear flood into her eyes and listen to the pain in her voice. Pain, worry and fear that Pyrrha had caused.

And now, staring into those light blue eyes, beautiful even in the dark, their entirety brimming with tears and concern, all she could think about was one thing.

She repeated it in her head over and over again, her anxiety and nerves giving way from the terrifying thought of losing Weiss to something else entirely.

_She_ was the reason all of this was happening. It was _her_ fault Weiss was upset and distressed. She had wanted to protect her and make her happy, yet it seemed the only thing she was ever capable of was bringing her harm or pain.

Despite all her desires and efforts, she was only succeeding in hurting the one she loved the most.

And yet, even with these thoughts circling in her head, there was something far more important she had to do.

She had been staring in disbelief at the shaken heiress, her mouth slightly open and her eyes quivering with so much regret she never knew she could feel.

But she said nothing. No apologies, no comforting words - just silence.

Pyrrha pulled Weiss into the tightest hug she could muster, wrapping her arms around the heiress' back fully and holding her shoulders tightly, pulling the two of them closer as she buried her face into the crook of Weiss' neck, shaking her head over and over again. She felt the tears fall from her eyes and stain Weiss' beautiful nightgown, and she wanted to apologize for that too, but no words ever made it into the air.

She wanted to repeat it so many times, to attempt to make up for everything wrong she had done - for causing her doubts about them being together, for not knowing what she wanted and not being able to give it to her, but most of all… Pyrrha wanted to apologize for being such a terrible person.

Yet all that came were breathless tears and choked sobs.

She must have looked so awful, so pathetic, exactly the opposite of everything she had been told growing up. She had spent years being forced into being this perfect model-fighter-figure and never once gotten a chance to be a normal girl, and now when she had been so graciously given the chance by Weiss - she had ruined it.

She knew her grip was too tight and that she was probably hurting Weiss even now, yet even though she screamed at her arms to let go, they refused to budge. Even though she didn't deserve to hold the heiress in any way, she never wanted to let go.

Pyrrha hated it. She hated herself and the things she did, but more than that, she hated that she couldn't be the person that Weiss deserved.

. . .

It was only fear on the air for a long, weighted moment. Every beat of her heart pounded and it _hurt_. She was so scared for Pyrrha, for whatever was happening to her.

Weiss could soon tell it wasn't a tangible issue - her friend was being assaulted by invisible demons. Weiss knew full-well that the mind was a person's strongest, and yet more dangerous weapon. It could be empowering or devastating. The mind controlled the body more often than the heart did, especially in such absurd hours of the night. The mind could could harm as easily as any knife, though the damage wasn't always proven in visible scars. It was often kept hidden, piled up in jumbled heaps of haphazard emotions-

-until it _burst_.

And that's what was happening to Pyrrha right now.

She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, her lips trembling and releasing silent screams against Weiss' chest. And though she wasn't saying anything - because she physically _couldn't_ \- Weiss heard her loud and clear.

The arms around her waist were clinging to her with a crushing grip, but Weiss hardly minded. If this was something that could help her friend, she would eagerly accept it. It didn't hurt - not when she realized the severity of Pyrrha's pain.

Weiss could only hold her tightly, ashamed it was _all_ she could do. She cradled the girl's head to her chest, urging her to be calm, wishing her pulse would fill her ears and prove to Pyrrha that Weiss was _here_ and everything was all right. The heiress would've said as much, but she was still shaken at the moment, and didn't think Pyrrha would be able to understand her anyway.

So all she could do was helplessly hold her, petting her hair and caressing her cheeks, rubbing her shoulders and hugging her with everything she had. It was only after a torturous moment of feeling Pyrrha break down against her when Weiss forced her own voice out.

"Pyrrha…" she begged. "Pyrrha… shhh… It's all right..."

Again, she willed for her pulse to reach Pyrrha. It was proof, and when Weiss' voice failed her again, it was all she had left.

. . .

How could she even think about being together with Weiss after this? After everything that she'd done? Pyrrha didn't want to hurt Weiss, never in any lifetime, but that's _exactly _what she was doing.

She was a terrible person, an awful friend and completely unworthy of even attempting to make the heiress happy, and she knew it. She knew she was just trying to blot out the painful truth, and _Dust_ did it pain her. It stabbed through her heart and wracked her body with tears, shaking and quivering while all her throat could do was sob.

She wanted to apologize with her eyes if nothing else, but she knew that all she'd do would be something else wrong. Really, she was just sculpted from mistakes, and in all of this she was doing another one.

She wasn't listening as Weiss wanted her to. Not to anything but her own venomous doubts, sliding around her like shadowy serpents and constricting her in place, pinning her down and forcing her to face all the negativity and regrets she had tried so hard to suppress and ignore.

If only she could hear the fear in Weiss' voice.

If only she could listen to the reassurance that broke through all the tears and pain.

All she could do was shake her head in apology for something she didn't even know she was ignoring.

. . .

It became apparent all too quickly that this wasn't working. _Nothing_ was working. Not her desperate pleas or words of reassurance, not her consistent pulse. Nothing.

Weiss didn't know what to do. She'd been powerless all her life, but in a different sense. She'd always been under her father's jurisdiction, always under orders and made to obey rather than think on her own. Breaking away and training to become a huntress had been the most self-empowering thing she'd ever done - her _own_ decision. She'd felt stronger here at Beacon, free of her family's chains.

But now… even _here_, she was feeling more powerless than ever before. She had nothing else to give Pyrrha.

Or so she thought.

There was only one more thing she could think of; the thing she'd been all but forbidden to share or express for the first seventeen years of her life.

Once she'd resolved herself, the heiress slid her hands up from Pyrrha's shuddering back and trailed through her hair, until at last she came to a stop at soft skin. She cupped the sides of Pyrrha's face and ever-so-gently eased their bodies apart, just enough so she could see her eyes. She waited until Pyrrha could see hers as well.

With her blue eyes watering and her lips curved up into a smile, Weiss pressed her lips to Pyrrha's forehead in a blatant display of the thing she'd been denied sharing until so recently.

Affection. _Love_.

She held the kiss over Pyrrha's sweating forehead, caressing her cheeks with care.

And kissing her then felt more empowering than anything Weiss had ever done before. More than when she slew a Grimm, or passed a significant exam. Her love for Pyrrha and the fearlessness with which she expressed it was what made Weiss feel stronger than ever before.

She hoped it could help Pyrrha, too.

"There, now…" she breathed, hugging Pyrrha to her chest once more. "It's all right. _I promise_."

. . .

At first, her thoughts matched the doubts that had hounded her from the start. The hands pulling her away, telling her that she wasn't wanted and that she had overstepped all the boundaries were hot with the aftereffects of the terror Pyrrha had caused.

Yet, even though they were pushing her away, she didn't want them to let go.

Her eyes were closed and her heart had sunk, sitting in her stomach amongst the mass of twisted thorns that had rooted inside her.

She had lost the one person that made her life feel truly special.

At least… that's what she believed.

Yet those gentle, soft hands never left her cheeks. They never stopped brushing lightly against her skin, and the silence didn't weigh on her shoulders like the overwhelming pressure she so often felt.

Half of her wanted to stay like this forever - better than facing the consequences for her actions - but another told her to open her eyes.

And she did. Her gaze was low and tears still brimmed before they trailed down her face, yet short of breathing still somewhat choked by her crying, there were no sounds. Pyrrha forced her eyes upwards, emerald trembling like leaves in the wind until they met the blue of purest ice.

Weiss' gaze was warm and comforting, but Pyrrha didn't have time to let the heiress' reassurance get to her, for her senses, her mind and her body all ceased to function the second she felt soft, delicate lips press against her forehead.

She could feel the tenderness and the warmth even over her risen temperature, and she could see the lines of Weiss' neck and shoulders, leaving no doubt that it was real - but nothing else seemed to really matter. Not the tear stains on the sheets, nor the despair that had gripped her so tightly just moments ago.

It seemed to last an age, and once more. Pyrrha never wanted it to end.

And yet, even as Weiss slowly pulled away with the tiniest of sounds, Pyrrha couldn't react. She blinked, her expression riddled with surprise and confusion, but Weiss pulled her close and held her with such a loving embrace that she didn't feel the need to understand what the action had meant.

What felt right to do was exactly what she should have done to begin with - believing in someone. In _Weiss_.

She was hesitant even now, her arms shaking and her heart racing, but she gingerly placed her arms around Weiss' waist and linked them together, sniffling back a stray sob and breathing in the slight scent of Weiss - even the girl's natural smell was beautiful, though Pyrrha couldn't quite find the words to describe it.

All she really cared about was the hold on her, and despite her head being a mess and her heart tripping over itself, she felt safe. She felt happy. She felt _loved_.

. . .

It took a painstaking moment, and then another, but Weiss was willing to wait for as long as it would take for Pyrrha to feel all right again.

She was relieved beyond words when she finally, _finally_ felt a response.

A pair of trembling arms slowly slipped around her waist, hugging her with hesitant affection - need. It was the first sign of acceptance she'd received from Pyrrha since this waking nightmare had begun. It was the sign that Pyrrha was finally beginning to realize the reality of things, as opposed to the falsehoods that were plaguing her mind.

It was a small gesture, but it said so much, and Weiss accepted it for all it was worth and then some. She continued stroking through Pyrrha's long hair, feeling the warm, wet stains on her collar begin to lessen as the minutes gradually ticked on. She just kept repeating those words, hoping somewhere along the lines Pyrrha would believe her.

"It's okay… I'm here… You're okay…"

She kissed her hairline, her cheeks, her forehead. Pyrrha's pulse was pounding hard against her own, and Weiss tried to slow it down with her motions, keeping control over her breathing.

"It's all right… you don't have to cry, Pyrrha. Everything's all right. Please… _trust me_…"

To prove it, she kissed her lips, breathing into her, though for entirely different reasons than why Pyrrha had kissed _her_ before. Weiss swallowed hard, terrified to say it, but even more terrified not to.

"_I love you_…"

* * *

**A/N: Ending it off right there, of course! The next chapter shall be the last!**

**Please review!**


	12. At Morning's Light

**This shall conclude their hectic little love story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 12. At Morning's Light

She could have fallen asleep very easily in this hold when her heart had slowed and her temperature fell, but she didn't want to.

As comforting and inviting as the realms of sleep were to her, the place she was in now was even more soothing and relaxing than that. She couldn't help the stray hiccups of sadness making their way out of her system, nor could she help the fingers around Weiss' waist tightening a little more as a sign of self-reassurance that she would stay.

Pyrrha wasn't even thinking about it, though she wasn't really sure what she _was_ thinking of anymore, but the warmth and the tenderness told her that it wasn't important right now.

The only thing that _was_ important was happening right now. Gentle, slow movements to bring her eyes into line with Weiss' - still watery, yet so incredibly mesmerizing - were followed by the telling movement of the heiress' face towards Pyrrha's own, her head tilting ever so slightly as green eyes were torn between closing in preparation or widening in surprise.

It didn't matter. When Weiss' lips connected with her own, Pyrrha couldn't help but ease into the hold. The touch was soft, warm, and loving, the pressure against her mouth hundreds of times better than any descriptions she had ever been given by others.

There was no desperate need like before, no frantic pleas for survival - only love, gentle and calm. Her whole body shivered, yet her heart rose and her eyes fluttered shut, allowing her sense of touch to embrace the sensations Weiss had blessed her with. She wouldn't forget this feeling for as long as she lived - of that Pyrrha was sure.

And even though the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, as Weiss gently pulled away to leave Pyrrha wishing and wanting more, there was no doubt of it being the best feeling she had ever experienced. Better than every tournament victory, better than every letter of congratulations, better than every false praise given to her by her parents. This was genuine, and the words practically whispered through the darkness set that fact deep in her heart.

She swallowed, still quivering with the aftershock of her nightmare, and somehow managed to keep her voice steady for those four words that meant more to her than any others.

"_I love you too."_

_. . . _

There was so much happening.

In reality, Weiss was lying in bed in the darkness, barely moving so much as a single inch. Her mind was boggled by exhaustion and too many other emotions to name.

But it felt like she'd just ran a thousand miles. Her body was tired after the tiring day, and a bit sore due to Pyrrha's desperate grip, but it was also somehow liberating. She felt fatigued and energized at the same time, and as the seconds ticked on and those sobs grew softer and softer in her ears, the excitement started to take precedence.

She'd kissed Pyrrha, and though it had been almost intangible and unrecognizable, Pyrrha _had_ kissed her back, just a bit.

But even that said _so_ much, especially now.

Despite everything, Weiss couldn't help but smile. It wasn't like the fake ones she'd had to put on for the guise of her family reputation or the grimace she showed her fellow classmates at Beacon. It was a true smile, and had there been flattering lighting, she would've loved for Pyrrha to have been the first person to witness it.

She could sense what the other girl wanted - perhaps because Weiss wanted the same thing.

So she leaned in and kissed her again, a little firmer, a little longer. The tears were finished now, starting to dry, and Weiss giggled with impish joy onto Pyrrha's lips.

"I love you," she said as if doing so would help remind her this was real. "I love you, Pyrrha. I always… _always_ have…" She tightened her embrace on the other girl's shoulders and back, bumping her nose to Pyrrha's cheek in the shadows.

. . .

She wanted to cry even more. The second press against her mouth was less hesitant than the first, yet it wasn't needy either. Weiss reassured her through touch where words had failed, and even then everything given from the heiress' mouth was sending Pyrrha's heart higher and higher in her chest.

_ 'Always have'? _

Her eyes searched the darkness for the pools of ice and settled on what little light the moon offered, catching the remnants of tears in Weiss' eyes just enough for Pyrrha to stare into them, her exhausted mind trying to piece things together even now.

Just how long has Weiss felt this way? As long as Pyrrha had felt the same? Longer? Since they met at Beacon, or before that, when Weiss was one of the VIPs in the privilege areas to watch tournaments unfold? Perhaps even earlier still, when she had had her first modeling job as a pre-teen for cereal?

She didn't know - but what she _did_ know was that it was enough time for Weiss to understand how seriously she took these feelings - and how much she trusted Pyrrha with them.

The light touch on her cheek made her heart tingle, and her grip around Weiss relaxed somewhat now that she had regained control of her nerves. She was going to whisper out an apology, but the knowledge that the heiress wouldn't accept it anyway stopped her from trying.

Instead, Pyrrha very gently brought one hand to the side of the other girl's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb, feeling the smooth skin underneath the lines of tears. Carefully, she tilted Weiss' head down a little, enough for Pyrrha to brush the snowy fringe of bangs aside and plant a single, delicate kiss to her forehead in return for the notion that pulled her from her doubts.

And even if only for this brief moment, that is where her lips stayed.

. . .

Even despite her elation in that moment, Weiss feared Pyrrha might regress - or worse - realize she was acting in the heat of the moment and reject her.

But neither of those things ever happened. Even as time continued to pass them by, the air filled with softening sobs and little laughs. She was also glad that Pyrrha wasn't apologizing for any of this; Weiss didn't want her to be sorry for her emotions.

She couldn't honestly remember how many years it had been. It was probably close to ten or eleven, ever since the first time she'd attended one of Mistral's tournaments to observe the foreign competition with her family. Years of daydreaming had given her nothing but heartache at the seemingly-impossible, but she'd made sure to strive for Beacon in knowing Pyrrha would be there, too.

And now all those years of determined training and lonely dreaming had finally borne fruit. It was the definition of a dream come true.

She continued to give and accept kisses from Pyrrha, in between small murmurs and reminders of "I love you - I love you, Pyrrha." She squeezed her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck, the tears now only of joy, heart enthralled.

She'd never experienced anything like this before; it wasn't the rush of adrenaline that came from leaping into battle, it wasn't the joy of her father's rare approval, it wasn't the accomplishment of getting the best grade on an exam. It was almost like a combination of all of those things and many more, but it was indescribable.

All she could call it was bliss.

. . .

Truth be told, Pyrrha couldn't believe nor describe what was happening or how she was feeling. Her heart was singing in her chest and her pulse was both pounding and soothed, her breathing only occasionally interrupted by a lost sob or straggling hiccup.

It was silent and yet her ears were ringing, her head was a shouting mess of noisy thoughts trying to drown each other out, but somehow Weiss made it all seem muffled, as though it wasn't important enough to be heard right now.

Her touch, her voice, her scent - everything was perfect. Even if some of the circumstances would rather be forgotten, Pyrrha never wanted this to end, nor did she ever wish to forget the experience for anything.

Her head fell heavily against Weiss' neck, the exhaustion finally taking hold of her for good, and something in her head settled on how this had _really_ all started.

She had never been interested in the business side of anything, but she had visited particularly important families and companies dozens of times before and found all of them to be a bore - besides one. She could remember it through her frantic free-for-all battle royale of thoughts clear as day; the imposing stage, the huge curtains, row upon row of men and women dressed in suits and dresses so expensive and crisp they'd make the average person cry, her parents on either side of her looking much the same.

Even Pyrrha herself - aged eight, a little after her first inter-school tournament victory, in a bright red dress that reached past her feet and a gold circlet embedded with rubies on her head - was there. She was uncomfortable in the attire and she didn't understand how people found it bearable to wear, nor did she understand why she was here.

But all that fell away when the spotlight turned on and the curtains drew back.

A tiny figure of white, with brilliant blue eyes showing emotions Pyrrha never understood until years later, with the voice more beautiful and incredible than any angel. Her singing sent Pyrrha into silence, and her melancholic aura only fully affected her after years had passed.

That was the first time Pyrrha had seen Weiss in person, though despite searching, and attempts to visit the Schnee manor, her efforts to meet her again were denied by her greedy parents. But Pyrrha had decided she wanted to be a huntress a long time ago, and if that meant traveling, then perhaps she had a chance of running into the heiress in white again.

Never would she have imagined to find her at the very same Academy, nor to have adjacent dorms, to be best of friends with her when only a select few could even earn her respect.

But most of all, she never would have believed to be kissed by her, or to kiss her back, to hold her and be held by her, to confess her feelings and have them returned.

But it was true, and everything that happened that day culminated in this moment of perfection.

It ended with her eyes falling shut and sleep gently taking her in, her body still clinging to and hugging the one she loved the most.

. . .

With each passing second came another heartbeat, and by now the two girls were so close together Weiss couldn't tell whose pulse it was. She soon realized it was both of them, thrumming together in time - as one. That throbbing was the proof of it all, the thing that had brought them together and would keep them that way from now on.

As the sobs ebbed away and the tears dried for good, Weiss shared several more kisses with Pyrrha until she felt them both slipping. Weiss would only allow her conscious to fade once she'd given one last kiss to her lips and felt the smile on Pyrrha's. She knew her friend wasn't hurting anymore, that this night had now brought her solace and a peace of mind.

All of this had merely begun as a short vacation alone, with their teammates gone and only the two of them in this hallway of the dorm rooms. To think they'd end up here within just a single evening…

As she closed her eyes, Weiss could remember all the concerts she'd sang in, all the times she'd told herself she saw that girl from Pumpkin Pete's in the audience watching her. She told herself she'd seen the beautiful girl from Mistral's many competitions and tournaments in the crowds cheering _her_ on, but after each and every concert, she'd never found her.

By the time she'd made it to Beacon, Weiss had assumed whatever distant relationship the two of them had shared in younger years had been forgotten and voided, and they'd seemingly started over anew.

But the truth was that neither had ever forgotten their shared past.

And now it would become a shared future.

At long last, Weiss fell into silent slumber, with warm arms around her waist, a gentle pulse against her chest, and the truest smile on her lips.

. . .

Dreams weren't always available, but for the first time Pyrrha didn't care. Even if sleep had taken her to a calm, quiet place, her heart and her mind were still snug and safe in Weiss' company. She didn't need to dream about those incredible eyes, or that gorgeous hair, or her smile, her laugh, or any of the things that had occupied her thoughts for years before.

Because now, Pyrrha had all of that in reality.

Even in her sleep, her smile never once left her lips. Her heart never once slowed down from her excitement, and she never once loosened her hold around Weiss' waist.

She didn't dream, but she knew that waking up would be better than anything she could ever imagine, and with that in her heart, the time passed quickly. So quickly that it was almost surprising to find golden orange light seeping into her vision, gently provoking her to open her eyes.

She blinked slowly, adjusting to the changes and instinctively inhaling with her first breath. Weiss' scent filled her lungs, the girl's snowy locks still settled on the pillow, and for a moment the tiny sounds of breathing were all that could be heard.

Then came the birdsong, sweet and gentle, bringing another smile to Pyrrha's face as she turned to look at the window, briefly considering getting up to open the curtains, but the slight shift in her arms quickly banished that thought from her head.

Waking Weiss before she was ready would be the height of rudeness; not that Pyrrha wanted to leave her company even for a second.

Instead, she contended herself with slowly unhooking her arms from Weiss' waist and softly sitting herself up, pulling the strap of her nightgown back over her shoulder and running a hand through her loose crimson hair - another good feeling to add to the sea of happiness in her being. Her fringe was messy and it tickled her skin as it fell back onto her forehead, but she suppressed the giggle to avoid waking her partner, happy to rest one hand on the back of Weiss' head and gently run her fingers through pure white strands.

Whatever time it was, however long it took for Weiss to wake, Pyrrha knew that today would be the best one yet.

After all that had happened, there was no way it couldn't be.

. . .

Sleep was kind to her for the remainder of the night, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was solely because of the girl resting beside her, keeping her warm and protected. No nightmares harassed her, no ill thoughts tormented her. Being beside Pyrrha could only result in peace and tranquility.

When her conscious began coming back to her, she was first aware of the warmth curling around herself, the calming, familiar scent that wreathed through the air. She could feel the gentle fingers combing through her hair, running lightly down her back, and for a few minutes, she savored that contact.

When at last she opened her eyes, she found Pyrrha there just a few inches away, sitting up and stroking fondly through Weiss' tresses. The heiress shifted her gaze until she found emerald.

And Weiss couldn't wait to start the day with her.

She sat up, moving closer to Pyrrha's side, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pressing lips to her cheek without wasting another second. So long as Pyrrha was beside her, Weiss could cherish every heartbeat, every breath.

They didn't need words to convey what was between them.

They only needed each other.

And from then on, that's exactly what they'd have.

[Fin.]

* * *

**A/N: At long last, after all the trials and drama we put them through, they get their happy ending!**

**Thanks so much to the few who read this all the way through! I can't tell you how badly I wish Pyrrha was still alive in canon, and how badly I wish she and Weiss could've interacted more and been friends...**

**Never forget Pyrrha Nikos!**

**Please review!**


End file.
